Songs of a life
by astrohuckleberry
Summary: Edward and the others left Forks leaving a pregnant Bella. Now 14 years later Bella has died of cancer and now her daughter is going to Forks highschool to meet the most unlikely people that has come back to make her life complicated. Complete, amazingly
1. Untouched

**Disclaimer: Hmm... Do I look like I could write a book as fantastic as Twilight?**

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared

Untouched, by The Veronicas

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Melody Charlotte's POV**

Hello my name is Melody Charlotte Cullen, and I am 14 years old. My mother Isabella Swan had me when she was 18 years old, and died 4 years ago from cancer. Before she died she told me everything about the Cullens, everything, and about my father. She told me they moved away when she was only 2 months pregnant, and decided not to tell any of them. So she and I wouldn't be a burden

Now I'm stuck in Forks, Washington living with my dear Grandfather, Charlie. I just hope everything goes smooth today on my first day of highschool.

I looked through the mirror and saw an ordinary girl. I have brownish-bronze wavy hair, I'm 5'8" and pretty much the spitting image of my mother. The only thing unique about me are my eyes. The left is light green and the right is dark purple. Pretty weird thought, but my mom says that's what makes me so special. Another special thing my left eye can see visions and my right can read people's minds. Pretty cool.

I slung my backpack on my shoulder and jogged down the stairs. "Grandad?" I called, walking into the kitchen casually. I didn't hear a thing, so I assumed he was probably at work. Yes, he's still a policeman.

Only one transportation to school, my skateboard. I groaned inwardly and grabbed a granola bar, I picked up my board from the overloaded closet. I stepped outside and a freezing gust of wind hit my face. I stumbed backwards and fell right on my butt.

"Oh dammit" I muttered, picking myself up. I forced the door to close and waked to the middle of the street. I dropped my skateboard and hopped on. With a powerful kick I was off! Slapping a light blue cap on my head, I unwrapped the granola bar. I nibbled on it absentmindedly.

Thanks to my speed, which comes in handy during track, I saw the school in minutes. I was actually having a pretty good time when I heard an obnoxious honking behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned my head, stopping right in the middle of the road.

There was a shiny silver car behind me. There was 17 year old guy with really pale skin, topaz colored eyes and bronze colored hair. I didn't feel atractted at all, but when I noticed his appearance the only word that came to mind was, _Vampire._ He was glaring at me and I could see his lips moving speedily, probaby saying profanitites.

"What do you want?!" I screamed bravely. He narrowed his eyes at me and his nostrils suddenly flared. His face softened for some reason.

"Jack ass..." I muttered and skateboarded all the way to the sidewalk. Thank god he was the only one on the road though. He passed by me and he was staring at me curiously as he did so.

I entered the school parking lot and went to the office without thinking about it. There was a woman at the desk arranging papers. She looked up and pasted a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yes?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Um, I'm new and my name is Melody Cullen" I told her as sweetly as I could manage. With a smile she gave me my schedule and a map. "Now go along or you'll be late" She said glancing at the clock.

"Oh thank you" I spoke quickly and hurried out of the building. I made it outside and was suddenly confused. I checked my schedule and I was suppose to go to building 5. I walked around in confusion looking at my map from time to time. The bell already rang a few minutes ago.

I stopped in the middle of the school, and I was ready to burst into tears from frustration.

"Are you lost?" said a manly, but musical voice behind me. I spun around and found the same jack ass I saw earlier.

"Psh... no!" I lied quickly, he chuckled under his breath. "I was ju-just exploring!" I added.

"Right..." He said teasingly. I slightly glared at him and I saw building 5 over his shoulder.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, I noticed that he was really curious. "Uh,er," I sputtered. "It's alright, you could tell me" He stated, leaning closer.

"Um, Melody Cullen" I blurted out, taking a step back. His eyes widened and he was going to open his mouth to say something, but the bell rang.

"Well time to go!" I cried stupidly and rushed out of his sight. The next class I had was math, but this time I found building 3. I gave the teacher a slip and he signed it.

He gave me a seat all the way at the back, and was very thankful for it!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rest of the day went by swiftly and I met a couple of nice people, and then it was time for lunch. I just bought a bottle of water since I wasn't that hungry. I sat next to a couple of people who made friends with me today.

I was looking around blocking out their annoying chatting. Then I noticed _him_. He was staring at me again, he was sitting with four other people. They were all beautiful, but very pale.

There was one that was very muscled with dark curly hair. Another was drop-dead gorgeous, she had blonde hair too. The next one was very petite and was pixie-like, her brown hair was going in different directions. The last one was tall and lean and had blonde hair. The creepiest thing though is they were all staring at me, intensly.

I turned my attention away. "Hey Casey? Who are those people over there?" I whispered to a girl I met before lunch. I took a swig from my water bottle.

"Oh, those are the Cullens" She responded coolly. I spurted out all the water from my mouth in shock. "What?!" I shrieked, and that caught every single person's attention.

"Mind your damn business" I snarled, and they all turned away slowly. I can't believe half of my family was sitting across the cafeteria from me.


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. GEESH.**

**Oh, someone asked what Melody is. I'm just not going to tell you guys, You guys are going to find out the same time as Edward and the others are! C:**

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

Girls just wanna have fun, by Miley Cyrus ( I like her version better XD)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Are you okay?" Casey asked in concern. I started laughing uneasily and my hands felt clammy. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, ohhhh shit... _

"The cullens huh? What are their names?" I asked shakily, staring at my shoes.

"Oh that one, is Rosalie and Jasper Hale" Casey told me, pointing them out. "The others are Emmet, Alice, and Edward Cullen" She finished. I froze in place, my eyes widening in shock. _Oh my god, this moment is worthy of HOLY SHIT!_

I have to think of an escape route! Through the window? No... that'll cause a scene. I can't go through the door! Their right next to it! You know what, I'll just wait for the bell to ring, yea good plan.

I tapped my fingers on the table impatiently, while taking big gulps of my water. From time to time I would glance at the table and D..da.. Edward would be staring at me. He seemed to be eyeing me curiously giving me the creeps all over.

**BRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!**

Oh thank god! I didn't think I would make it out alive.

I sighed heavily and gathered my things. Absentmindedly, I walked towards the door when a certain someone blocked my way. I gulped and looked up.

It was Edward. "Hello" He greeted me with a dazzling smile.

"Hi" I said in a small voice. "Melody, right?" He clarified, leaning closer. I hesitated before I nodded. _Oh my god he freakin read my mind! _

He eyed me curiously before continuing. "Your very hard to read.." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow _Ouch... but thank goodnes!_

"I'm sure you just didn't stop me from going to class, to tell me that" I retorted. "Your right, I was wondering if you would like to come over today, after school." He offered, leaning closer. "So we could learn more about each other" He said, his breath brushing against my face.

I couldn't speak, I was frozen. "Well?" said Edward. "Um, sure?" I responded, not knowing if grandpa would approve of this.

"Great, meet you there" He told me before walking out of the door gracefully. I think I was holding my breath the whole time. I noticed that I was really late, and with that I sprinted to building 4.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Finally school is over, but my day hasn't ended yet. I decided not to go to the Cullens today, too much stress.

With skateboard in hand, I walked to the parking lot humming a song I heard on the radio.

"Melody, Over here!" Someone called. I faced them curiously and found Edward leaning against his car. I stood there in surprise. _... Damn, my plan is ruined!_

I walked over slowly, gripping my board. "Yes?" I squeaked. _Please don't let me go, please don't let me go!_ "Your going over my house today, remember?" He reminded me, opening the car door.

"Oh, yea right.." I laughed uneasily and slid onto the seat, placing my skateboard on my lap. He closed my door and in three blinks he was sitting next to me and before I knew it we were speeding down the road.

"Isn't this illegal?!" I shrieked, and he just chuckled in reply. "Then fasten your seatbelt, and hold on tight" He told me with a small laugh.

"Oh God, I'm going to die today..." I squeaked, sliding down the seat. I could've swore he was trying to restrain from laughing. I watched out the window as the trees flashed by, and I noticed we were in the woods.

_Ohmigod, where is he taking me?_ My eyes widened slightly. We screeched to a stop in front a 3 story mansion. It was absolutely supertastic. I got out of the car cautiously and couldn't help, but let sadness wave over me.

"You alright?" Edward asked, noticing my pained face. "Yea, I-I..." I stuttered. "It's alright" He chuckled. "Now come on, I want you to meet the family" He added. I followed after him shyly all the way into the house. _This is a bit awkward.._

Once I entered the house 6 people appeared in front of me, making me jump back in surprise. _They are vampires.._

"Everyone meet Melody Charlotte Cullen" Edward introduced me, his voice cracking at the last word. Everyone looked at me in astonishment. _Oh hell, they figured it out.._

"Nice to meet you! I'm Alice!" The pixie-like girl exclaimed, pecking me on the cheek. "Nice to meet you" I smiled shyly. In minutes I was introduced to Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlise.

They all sat on couches and the only room left was next to Edward or Emmet. I chose the ground, cause for some reason a bit of anger flared up inside of me.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, but shook his head.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I smiled sheepishly, hugging my kness to my chest, and it began... but ended terribly.


	3. Shut up and Let me go!

**Disclaimer: Do you really want to know? **

**This one is going to be good, I promise you. I hope... C:**

_I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!_

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, but I can't show  
For the last time you had me in bits  
Now Shut up and let me go!  
For fear of living in regret  
I changed this one when we first met_

Shut up and Let me go, by The Ting Tings (Funny name, but good song)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I sat there looking at them expectantly, wanting all of this to be over as soon as possible.

"What brings you here in Forks?" Esme queried, smiling sweetly. I frowned, I wasn't expecting that.

"My mother died of cancer, and I had to live with my Grandpa" I answered, remembering my mother's pale face before she died. "I see..." Esme murmured, in an apologetic tone.

"Interesting eye color, did you get it from your mother or father?" Carlisle inquired, resting a hand around Esme's shoulder.

"Nope" I said dryly, startling some of them. "My mom has brown eyes and my father has topaz" I added, then I suddenly felt anger rush up inside of me. Then a thought hit me. _I should be hating them for leaving my mom! It's not fair to her for raising me all by myself!_

They stiffened when I said my "father", who is sitting a few feet away from me, had topaz colored eyes. "Interesting" Carlisle smiled, keeping his cool.

"Yea, well my father left. Leaving my mom pregnant at 18" I said, glaring right at Edward. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh" Was all they could say.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Edward demanded harshly. "You don't want to know.." I said, shaking my head. Where was all this coming from? And why was it choosing to come out now?!

"Please tell us more" Alice said eagerly, ignoring the tension between me and dear old Edward.

"I do know something... about all of you" I said innocently, they all froze, eyes widening. "Really, and what might that be?" Emmet asked worriedly.

"Your not who you say you are" I started, making all of them feel uneasy. "Your not humans... Your Vampires" I finished with a smirk. I could tell they were all taken aback and Edward was trying to read my mind.

"How do you know? We never told you?!" Edward snarled. "Your beautiful Bella told me" I responded, like it was nothing. Everyone gasped, but Edward looked pained.

"Why do you look so sad Edward?" I hissed. "Your the one who left! Your the one who broke her heart! Poor, poor Bella" I hope mom forgives me after this.

It all happened quickly, He was standing away from me hatred across his face, and now he was on top of me. "Get off me dammit!" I screamed, kicking him off.

All of them were very confused, this is where mind reading comes in handy.

_What the hell? Why is she still alive? - _Edward

I scrambled to my feet and I could feel Edward holding my arm tight.

I winced in pain. "Let go please!" I pleaded, all my anger draining out of me. I admit I have anger issues, alright?

"You should have died when I launched myself at you!" He growled, gripping my arm tighter. "Why didn't you die?"

"Let go, dammit. Your hurting me!" I begged, but he was pretty strong.

"You should have died! You should have!" He screamed with such intensity, I sware I'm going to be def tomorrow.

I could feel the tears burning in my eyes when I looked into his. He meant it, he wanted me dead. His eyes gave it all. "You want me dead, dont you? But you can't kill me! I know something that you dont, but yet your willing to kill me!" I cried.

"Shut up and answer me" Edward ordered, which surprised himself, since he doesn't do that often.

_Crack!_

"Ow! Oh my god, you broke my arm! You broke my arm!" I hissed, pushing him away. Finally, he let me go.

"Ouch..." It hung by my side limply. I headed for the door. _That's it, I've had enough!_

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Edward called after me.

"No your not, you want me dead" I murmured and exited the house. I should have told them, I should have told them. I was half vampire and half human.

I may be a vampire, but I'm half human too. Meaning my wounds can't really heal that much. It was raining hard, soaking me through and through.

_Good, they won't be able to find my scent_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Somehow I made it back home and I noticed Grandpa's car parked in front of the house. I walked up the porch steps, cradling my arm. I opened the door and was ambushed by Grandpa.

"What happened to you? Your soaking wet" He said worriedly, wrapping a towel around me.

"Nothing, I just lost my way home.." I lied. "Oh, you could have just called me to pick you up" He told me in concern.

"It's alright Grandpa, I'll just go upstairs and go to bed" I spoke softly and went up the stairs slowly.

I took a hot soothing shower, carefully because of my arms. Thanks to Mr. Jackass. I changed into my comfortable pajamas and tried falling asleep, but I can't.

His words haunted my mind, and I kept shifting on my side. _You should have died! You should have died! _I laid on my side staring out the window.

I could see a dark figure standing outside and I knew who it was instantly. _Edward._ "What the hell do you want?" I muttered, knowing the bastard could hear me.

I got no answer. He just stood out there, staring at me sadly. "Whatever" I murmured coldly and with a sneeze and a cough, I fell asleep.


	4. Colors

**Disclaimer: Psh... Sure I own twilight alright... In my dreams!**

**Getting good for ya'll? Open to suggestions! C:**

_I am green today  
I chirp with joy like a cricket song.  
I am gray today  
Gloomy and down like a morning fog.  
I am orange today  
Loud and messy like finger paint on the wall.  
I am red today  
Hopping mad like a playground ball.  
I am black today  
Strong and tall a great big bear.  
I am purple today  
Bright and happy like a butterfly in the air._

_I'm a rainbow today  
All the colors of the world.  
I'm a rainbow today  
All the colors of the world.  
I'm a rainbow today  
All the colors of the world are in me._

Colors, by Kira Willey

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up weak and very tired, and I'm very aware that I am 100 percent sick. I kept waking up every 15 minutes last night, either cause I have to go to the bathroom, or to cough horribly. Also, my arm hurts like hell! I don't think it recovered while I was asleep, since I did find myself on top of it from time to time.

I also felt like someone was watching me last night. Great, I have my own personal stalker. MY FATHER!

I wrapped myself in a throw blanket and made my way downstairs. I could hear Grandpa in the kitchen, probably eating breakfast. I entered the kitchen and plopped down on a chair.

"You look horrible" Grandpa told me. "Gee thanks..." I said sarcastically.

"Are you sick?" He asked, feeling my burning forehead. "Hmm... I should take you to the doctor before I go to work" He mumbled.

"Do I have to get dressed?" I whined, I was perfectly fine with going to the hospital in my pajamas. "Of course" Grandpa snorted. I groaned and with a lot of effort changed.

I was very happy I wouldn't have to go to school today. I knew that Edward would try to talk to me, and that's going to add drama.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Grandpa dropped me off at the hospital and there I went to the check-in desk. A young woman was typing on the computer, mumbling to herself.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to catch her attention. She looked up at me and a smile bloomed on her face. "Hello! How may I help you today?" I could tell her enthusiasm was forced.

"Um, I have a broken arm, and I'm really sick" I told her, lifting my limp arm. "Hmm..." She typed a few keys on the keyboard, as I watched her intently.

"Alright, Dr. Cullen will see you in a moment" She told me with a smile. My eyes widened, _Oh Shit! I forgot Carlisle is a doctor here!_

"Wait! Is there any other doctor available?" I asked desperately. "No, I'm Sorry" She shook her head. "Oh thanks anyway..." I squeaked, and sat on a chair, traumatized.

_This is just not my day_

The minutes ticked by and I was fumbling with the hem of my shirt nervously. "Melody Cullen?" A nurse called out, and my head shot up. "That's me" I spoke quickly, walking over.

"Dr. Cullen is ready to see you" She said gently. "Great" I muttered, giving her the thumbs up. She led me into a room and told me to lay on the bed. She wrote a few things on a clipboard and walked out of the room.

I lay there staring at the ceiling, wondering what he is going to tell me. "Hello Melody" I jumped at the sound of the voice, I didn't even hear anyone come in.

Carlisle, was sitting at a desk in the corner looking at me intently. "Hello" I said softly, trying to relax.

"Now, let's take a look at that arm" He came towards me and picked up my broken arm. He examined it carefully, mumbling to himself.

"Okay Melody, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you have to answer no matter what, alright?" He ordered gently, I just nodded. He settled my arm back down, and picked up a clipboard from the desk.

"When were you born?" He asked. "August 13..." I replied slowly.

"Uh-huh.. What is your mother's name?" He questioned. I looked at him in horror, _Where is he going with this?_ "Melody, please answer the question" He commanded.

"Um... Isabella Swan" I answered truthfully. He stopped writing immediately and he looked at me in shock.

_I't can't be... - _Carlisle

"Yes, she is my mother" I said coolly. He was a bit startled.

_That's impossible - _Carlisle

"No it isn't"

Carlisle looked at me stunned. I pointed to my right eye. "You might want to block your mind out" I told him.

"What?" He looked terribly confused. I sighed heavily, _It's better than telling Edward_. "I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Not even Edward" I ordered strictly.

There was a long pause until he finally nodded in agreement. "Good, Edward is my-my f-f-father" I blurted out. _That went well._

"I have to say, I'm not that surprise." He started. "So that means you are half vampire" He finished, then his eyes landed on mine. "You bet, grandpa" I winked.

Smiling in satisfactory, I told him everything about my eyes, and how Mom died from cancer. While I did so, he took care of me. Putting my arm in a cast, giving me cough medicine and etc.

Pretty soon, I was all cleaned up and ready to go home. "Thanks so much Carlisle" I smiled, giving him one of my special bear hugs.

"Your welcome, Just don't go to school for the next 3 days" He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Alright" I sighed. "And please don't tell anyone about this, please?" I pleaded.

"You have my word, now go I'm sure your Grandfather is anxious to see if your okay" He smiled sincerely, gesturing over at the waiting room. "Thanks again!" I exclaimed and half-ran to the waiting room.

There was Grandpa in his uniform sitting on the one of the plastic chairs.

"Charly! What did he say?" He questioned, using one of my special nicknames. (Charly, short for Charlotte).

"He told me not to go to school for 3 days" I responded, showing him my cast.

"What's the cast for?" He inquired worriedly. "Yesterday, I kinda fell like the klutz I am" I lied, adding a laugh.

"Oh" was all he could say. "Now come on, I need to go back to work soon" He put an arm around me and led me to the car.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

We got home and to my shock and surprise a silver car was parked in the driveway, and there was Edward leaning against it.

I stayed in the car frozen while Grandpa went over, to socialize with an "old" friend. _Okay, you can do this Melody. I mean you used to be the captain of your track team. All you need to do is dash to the door._

Very slowly I got out of the car, and Edward was glancing at me and talking to Grandpa. I sprinted all the way to the door and found it lock. _Oh CRAP!_

"Why don't you come inside?" I heard Grandpa say, and to my dismay Edward agreed. Thanks to my speed and agility I unlocked the door from the key under the eaves and in seconds I was up the stairs and in my room.

"Phew.. that was close" I sighed, locking my door.

I stayed in my room the whole time and I watched out of my window. Edward got in his car and drove away speedily. I sighed in relief and went downstairs to have some dinner.


	5. This is My Life

**Disclaimer:** **Hmm... Nope I don't think so.**

**Sorry for keeping all the chapters short! I'll try to make this one longer, I'll Try.**

_I know it's me  
Who always leaves you stranded  
We are always apart  
I know you hate this  
But please don't end it_

_There must be away  
I wish I could stay_

_When I met you  
I was barely living  
I was lost in the dark  
But with the love  
That you've been giving_

_I'm back from the dead  
With you in my head_

This is my life, Fefe Dobson

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I had just finished dinner and I was washing the dishes absentmindedly. Singing under my breath, as I scrubbed the plate.

"Why weren't you at school today?" Said a voice behind me, making me jump a few feet in the air. I dropped the plate with a _clang._ Spinning around I saw Edward standing there, staring at me curiously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, gripping the counter.

"I was just curious and I can't go through life without apologizing" He responded gently, gliding towards me. I had the sudden urge to hop on the counter and jump over him. But that wasn't such a good escape plan, mind my broken arm.

"Whatever, I'm not accepting" I snapped, surprising him a bit. "Stubborn" He muttered under his breath.

"And the reason I wasn't at school today is because I'm freakin sick, and I had to get my arm fixed" I snarled, answering his previous question. I watched his eyes turn soft in amusement.

"Ah... Carlisle told me about _that_" He spoke gently. I froze, _He wouldn't. Carlisle promised.._

"Tell you what?" I asked worriedly. "How you were at the hospital" He shrugged, staring at my face intently.

"Is that all?" I questioned, I think my voice cracked though.

"Yes, tell me. Why do you look so worried?" He chuckled, changing the subject. My eyes widened slightly and he noticed immediately.

"Charly!" Grandpa called, _Hallelujah_. Edward raised an eyebrow at the unusual nickname.

"It's short for Charlotte" I explained quickly. "Now get out, Grandpa is going to be pissed when he sees you" I tried pushing him through the backdoor, as he watched in amusement.

"Then I'll see you soon 'Charly'" He said in a teasing tone. I glared at him as he gracefully walked through the back door.

"Charly?" Grandpa called from the kitchen doorway. "Yes?" I responded quickly.

"Who were you talking too?" He questioned, looking around suspiciously.

"No one!" I lied. He looked at me skeptically and was about to ask another question.

"Well, look at the time. It's my bedtime!" I exclaimed forcing enthusiasm. "It's only 7:39" He pointed out.

"Yes it is Grandpa, now goodnight!" I pecked him on the cheek and in seconds I was in my room.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The next three days went by swiftly and thankfully they were all Edward-free. I felt really confident that he's finally left me alone.

On a gloomy Monday, as I got ready the school called, and told me to bring my birth certificate. So they could make a copy and put it in the school records, _Weird. _

_--**Birth Cetificate--**_

_Full Name: Melody Charlotte Cullen_

_D.O.B: August 13 2006 (Honestly I don't know what year)_

_Mother's Name: Isabella Swan_

_Father's Name: Edward Cullen_

_--_

I picked it up from inside my drawer and Grandpa brought me to school. Avoiding all the possibilites that could land me in the ER. He dropped me off at the parking lot and it was really windy. That it almost knocked me off my feet.

Clutching the birth certificate I walked against the wind. I noticed Edward leaning against his car watching me in fascination. I stuck my tongue out at him and I could see him chuckling.

A gust of wind made me stumble back and I let go of my birth certificate. It all happened in slow motion, the gust of wind brought the paper smack right onto Edwards face. He pulled it off effortlessly and took a loo at it.

I watched his face go into surprise then horror. "This isn't good" I mumbled, as his eyes flickered from the paper to my face. There was a long distance between us and people passed by minding their own business.

_He knows, he knows! Ohmigod He knows! _I blinked twice and before I knew it he was right in front of me, anger sketched across his pale face. I gulped.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He hissed. "No!" I snapped.

"I couldn't have a child with Bella!" He whispered in anguish. "Well, too bad since it's staring at you right in the face" I snarled, clenching my fists.

"Hmm.." He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, then he started glaring. It actually kind of frightened me. "Your really good at lying" He said slyly.

I blinked at him a couple of times, then I felt the tears rushing down my face. "I am not lying!" I shrieked, thankfully no one was around.

He shoved the paper back in my hands, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Then I don't want to be your father. I don't want to be part of your little lies" He said, and I know he meant it. It was like you were injured and lying on the ground, and someone kicked you.

It hurts to hear my own father say this. He looked into my eyes for a moment, and I could tell he was going over this in his head.

"Fine.. If you can't believe the truth, then I wish you weren't my father" I whispered. "I wish Mom, I mean Bella, made love to some other jerk. That would actually accept me as their daughter" I hissed, and I knew it pained him.

_I had to get out of there... I had too. _"I just need some time to think" He said coolly.

"Don't, just stop" I sobbed. "I lived for 14 years without a father, and now I think I can live without one" And with that I ran. Good thing I got the speed from his side of the family.

I could hear him calling my name, but I know he wouldn't bother running after me. He was the worst!

I ran all the way home, without even tumbling to the ground. I knew Grandpa wouldn't be home, of course.

I had to get out of this house, everything screamed Bella. Absentmindedly, I grabbed a compass and a granola bar. I was still crying and it was pretty hard maneuvering around the house with tears blocking your sight. I wiped them away and made my way to the garage.

I lugged my bike out and without knowing it, I was on my way to God knows where. I even biked through the highway, as people stared in amazement. I didn't care! I was only doing this to drain out all the sadness I felt toward Edward. And replacing it with anger that bubbled up inside of me for so long.

I've been biking for quite some time and I felt a little tired. I stopped in some dirt road and jumped off. There was a forest up ahead, and curiousity got the better of me.

Leaving my bike, I took my compass and granola bar, and trudged inside the woods. It was gloomy so little sun got through. I wasn't scared at all, I just felt a little weird and a bit of sadness sweeping through me.

I hiked on, knowing I was going to be in trouble later for ditching school. That just made me keep going. I nibbled on the granola bar as I kept going. I felt like I was in there forever, but something was pulling me to keep going.

I saw two trees looking like an arch and I couldn't help, but smile. I stepped through it and that's when I saw it...

It was a meadow.. The same meadow my mother described. I can't believe I just found it, without even trying!

_Woohoo! I freakin rock!_

But then I remembered two things she told me about this place. One, a vampire almost killed her here, but some kind of dogs saved her.

I looked around cautiously and finally walked into the meadow. I knew nothing could hurt me, nothing.

Second thing was I-I was co..con..conceived here. This wasn't really healthy of my mom for telling me this. I mean who the hell wants to know where you were conceived?

EWWWWW... They might have even did it where I was standing right now! I started hopping up and down like I was on hot stones, and ran to a big rock. I jumped on top of it and couldn't help, but giggle on how childish I was.

Then I heard it, it was a low growling sound. I froze in place, hoping it would disappear.

"What are you doing here?" Someone growled from the side. I knew who it was instantly...


	6. It's Always Better

**Disclaimer: Whoa! I never knew I owned Twilight! (I hope you detect my sarcasm!)**

**Uh-oh what's going to happen...? I think a certain someone is stalking her.. C:**

_It's always better when I'm with you  
It's always better when I'm with you  
It's always better when I'm with you_

_Tonight I just don't want to say goodbye to you  
I just don't want to say it's over to get me through  
Tonight, tonight, tonight you're part of me_

It's Always Better, by I Hate Kate

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"What are you doing here?" Edward repeated through gritted teeth. "Why? Is it illegal to come here?" I retorted. _What the hell am I saying? I'm already in as much trouble as it is._

Without a warning a vision popped up, blackening everything. It was of Mom and Edward lying in the meadow, gazing at the stars above. _Wait, I thought I could only see the future? This looks like the freakin past to me. _

I watched as they started kissing softly, I could tell Edward was cautioning himself. That's when Mom went nuts and it turned passionate. Then it hit me like a ton of red bricks, _No! A child isn't suppose to see this! Wait no, nobody should see this!_

I looked down and tried pinching myself to get out of this nightmare. I could hear a soft groan or something, making me look around for a rock frantically. I picked up a pretty fair one, _I hope this works.._

Without anymore hesitation, I knocked myself out with it. Then the vision ended and I found myself lying on the ground, with Edward hovering over me. He was studying my face in concern. My head started throbbing, _Yep, that did the trick.._

"Are you alright?" He questioned, a bit of panic detectable on his voice. He picked me up in his arms and cradled me against his ice-hard chest.

"I think so... Now put me down!" I ordered, wriggling myself free. "I thought you were freakin mad at me for "lying", or even existing" I snapped, and almost collapsed to the ground from the pain.

"Maybe you should lie down" He suggested, changing the subject. "No I'm fine" I told him, waving my hand to stop him from picking me up again. I was still pissed on how he treated me earlier. I walked toward the meadow, more likely waddled. I couldn't hear Edward following me, which was good.

I tried remembering the spot where I saw them in my vision, but the throbbing made it harder. "What are you doing?" Edward questioned, as he stood beside me.

_Should I tell him?_ I didn't look at him, but kept my eyes wondering around the meadow.

"Look, I'm sorry. If you are really who you say you are, then I'll accept you" Edward said sincerely, facing me towards him. I raspberry at his face. "That's not going to be enough buddy boy" I snapped, swatting his arms away.

"Now shut your mouth and leave me alone" I spat and ventured deeper into the meadow. "Hey, I don't think a child should be talking like that to their father!" Edward called after me, making me freeze. I could hear him chuckle.

I scowled and kept going, sadly I tripped over some log. Falling flat on my face. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I cried, hoisting myself up. Edward ran over, picking me up again. "Wow, you really are Bella's daughter" He chuckled, brushing a hair away from my face.

"Oh Shut up" I mumbled, I turned around to face a log and gasped. I tripped over a girl about my age. Edward growled and pulled me closer, "What's wrong?" I asked, examining the girl. She seemed to be hurt.

She had tannish skin, black silky hair, and her clothes were practically torn to pieces.

"I don't know, but she doesn't smell right.." Edward muttered, taking one step back. I wrestled my way out of his arms again. "Well duh! It looks like she's been here for awhile!" I pointed out, and he looked a bit irritated.

His eyes suddenly widened and I thought he was growling, but I noticed it was coming from behind me. "Melody, come here" Edward said through gritted teeth. I turned around slowly and there was a big wolf behind me.

"That is one big-ass dog.." I mumbled, walking to Edward slowly. He hid me behind his back, but I peered over his arm.

The wolf was a russet color and he had black piercing eyes. He had a paw on top of the girl gently. I don't if I was nuts or not, but in mere seconds the wolf turned into some guy. He had the same color skin and eyes, but his hair was like shaved or something.

"What have you done to her?" He snarled, cradling her in his arms. "Nothing" Edward growled. "We just found her here" he added, clenching his fists.

"Then why is she unconcious?" He retorted. I was getting pissed, it's like he was blaming everthing on us. "Dude, we just found her here. Well I tripped over her..." I said aloud, his face somehow softened when he heard me.

"You don't have defend this 'bloodsucker', Bella" He stated bitterly. "And what the hell did you do to your eyes?" I glared at him with anger. "What are you talking about?" I snapped, I was part 'bloodsucker' and he thought I was mom.

"You heard me" He said, his eyes suddenly made it's way back to Edward. "Now tell me the truth, what the hell did you do to Natasha?" He demanded. I guess Natasha is the girl's name.

"Nothing!" Edward sneered, I could tell he was getting pretty angry. In a flash the werewolf guy was pinning Edward to a tree.

"You hurt my daughter, now I'm going to hurt you!" The werewolf yelled harshly. "No you wont, Jacob" Edward stated bitterly. The wereworlf now known as Jacob, clutched Edward's neck.

"Daddy!" I screamed, which surprised us all. "Bella, honey, why are you calling him daddy?" Jacob questioned, not letting go of his grip.

I could tell my eyes were darkening into black. I glared at him fiercely, which startled him a bit. "Stop calling me Bella!" I ordered, kicking a tree nearest to me. There was a loud crack and it fell on the meadow with a boom.

"I am not damn Bella, I'm her daughter, Melody" I snarled, picking up 3 pebbles. "Oh Really? And tell me 'Melody' what are you going to do with those?" Jacob smiled evily.

"Oh this" I said sweetly and with one flick of my wrist all the pebbles flew out of my hand. Do you know where they landed? Right at his pressure points. He fell to the ground, unconcious. Edward leaned against the tree, staring at me in fascination.

I smirked in delight and placed a foot on Jacob's chest. "And that's what happens to you when you mess with one hell of a vampire" I smirked. "Your a what?!" Edward yelled, I could tell he was furious for not telling him earlier.


	7. Lovers love, Liars lie

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Really, there's something wrong with you If you think someone like me could write a book.

**Melody has some explaining to do... C:**

_these photographs keep all your memories  
we've got some packing to do  
we've got some packing to do  
my jaw aches  
from repetition  
singing lies  
we'll see all that's left to see  
take it down sign your name  
go ahead and leave  
there's nothing left to do_

_ohh  
the clouds rip through the skys like dynamite  
to my suprise  
it was a beautiful site  
with our hands open wide_

_and i cant hide the truth as well as you  
singing lieeees_

Lovers love, Liars lies, by NeverShoutNever

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Why aren't you surprised?" I questioned, walking towards him. "I am your daughter remember?" I winked playfully.

"Well, that's true" Edward sighed. I giggled and I hugged him around the waist. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier" I whispered, I could feel his arms around me. _Does that mean he likes me now?_

I pulled away and grinned. "So what do you want to do Da-" I was cut off by sudden sharp shooting pain in my lower back. Edward was looking behind me in shock. I felt around my back and I could feel a rubber handle. Without a lot of effort and pain, I pulled it out.

It was a bloody pocket knife. "Melody!" Edward yelled, I turned around to face the person who did this to me. It was Natasha and she was glaring at me angrily. I didn't have enough strenght to fight back and I was beginning to feel faint.

With another flick of my wirst I shot the knife right at Natasha. It caught her ripped sleeve and it dug itself through a tree. So she was pretty much stuck. She was trying to pull her self free, but it was in there pretty deep.

"You bitch!" She shrieked, wrestling free, but the kinfe twisted through her shirt. "Hahaha, dumbass.." I said softly.

That's when I collapsed to the floor and I blackened out. All I remember was Edward cradling me in his arm and a lot of sadness in his eyes. "Melody, love, stay with me!" He cried and I knew he was running... to save my life. Before I did faint, I was quite surprised how Edward stayed calm with how much blood was on me.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Is she going to be okay Carlisle?" I heard a faint familiar voice ask. _Am I dead?_ Keeping my eyes closed, I tried standing up from my lying position, but the pain in my back stopped me. _Nope, not yet..._

"I think she'll be fine Edward" Carlisle stated. I could feel arms lift me up into a sitting position gently. Something soft was supporting my back which was good, or I would have fell off. I fluttered my eyes open and Edward and Carlisle were watching me intently.

"Where am I?" I croaked out, my throat dry and parched. "Your in the hospital, love, but you'll be alright" Edward assured me, patting my head gently. "Oh.." I breathed out.

"Your wound wasn't that deep, and I'm sure you will recover in about a few weeks" Carlisle promised, scribbling on his clipboard. Then a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. "Does Grandpa know?!" I shrieked, and I grimaced from the pain that shot through my back.

"Yes he does, he will be seeing you after he is finished with work" Edward responded, sitting beside me. I sighed in relief. "What am I suppose to tell him? A werefolf tried to attack me and his freakin daughter stabbed me?" I asked frantically.

"Don't worry we have the whole story covered" Carlisle assured me. I grinned at both of them "What happened to Natasha and Jacob Black?" I asked curiously, fumbling with my fingers.

"Oh, I left them. They'll find their way back" Edward shrugged. I couldn't help, but smile at that. Those bastards deserved it. I looked up as Edward stood up from the bed and walked towards the door gracefully.

"Wait, don't leave!" I pleaded, reaching towards him. I wanted him to stay, I didn't want to be alone once Carlisle was gone. He raised an eyebrow at me, and in a flash he was right beside me again. Leaning over me, his topaz eyes studying my face.

"I thought you wanted me to leave, I thought you wanted some other guy to be your dad" He said coolly. I felt my face and heart drop. "But you are my father no matter what I do" I noticed Carlisle has left the room. "And I'm technically your responsibility. It would take some getting used to calling you dad, but I don't want another father" I smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled and stood straight, giving me some space. "I thought so. So you wouldn't mind having a 17 year old, vampire father?" He asked knowingly, crossing his arms across his chest. I shook my head quickly 'no'.

He kissed me on the forehead and in two blinks he was sitting on a recliner across from me. "You should get some rest" He sighed, leaning his head back.

I didn't want to sleep, cause maybe when I open them again he'll be gone. "Don't worry I won't leave. Wow, sometimes your like Bella" He chuckled.

I sighed heavily and in no time I was fast asleep, hopefully with Edward there.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Edward I need to talk to you" Someone said, as they entered the room. I was just in the point of waking up, but I knew better than to interrupt. So as sneaky as I am, I decided to listen.

"What is it Alice" Edward asked irritably.

There was a long pause as I heard Alice sit on the edge of my bed. "Carlisle told me it's time to start a new life" Alice sighed. "Were going to Oregon" she added in a small voice.

"What?!" Edward hissed, I could hear him jump up from the recliner. "Alice, I have a daughter to take care of! What if something will happen to her while were gone?" Edward questioned, I cracked an eye open to see him pacing the room.

"Edward! She'll be fine, don't worry. I know it!" Alice pleaded. I shut my eye as Edward turned to face me. There was another silence as I heard Edward sit beside me and rub my cheek gently with his thumb.

"Fine, when are we leaving?" He finally said. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart throbbed from pain. The pain was much worse than the knife being plunged into my back. "Tonight, so you better start packing" Alice answered, and I hear her walk out of the room.

"Oh Melody, I can't believe I have to leave you" He sighed. "Then don't leave" I blurted out, snapping my eyes open. I could see his face was a bit startled. "If you don't want to then stay" I shrugged.

"But I have to, there's no possible way I could stay" Edward said, gaining his composure. I felt anger rise up me again, the same anger I felt in the morning. "Jackass! I can't believe I ever trusted you!" I fumed, pushing him off my bed.

"Your doing the same thing you did to mom!" I shrieked.

"But Melody-" He started. "But Melody what?! Your going to apologize? Huh? But your still going to leave, right?" I questioned angrily. He didn't answer, he just stared at me sadly. "I thought so, I hate you! You never wanted me to be your daughter!" I yelled, furiously.

"Melody" He started, walking towards me. "Leave!" I pointed towards the door. "But-"

"I said Leave!" I shrieked. "I love you Melody" He sighed and walked out of the door in a blink of an eye.

That's when I felt the tears coming. _Damn him, damn the cullens._ The tears were the only thing that got me to sleep, but I knew the sadness and pain would catch on once I wake up...

**Sorry I didn't update earlier... D: My damn school started already! So yea I'm sneaky enough to get on ;)**

**Well I'll try to update soon again! Au revoir noobs! C:**


	8. Get Back

**Disclaimer: There's something up with yo head if you think a 13 year old could write a book. **

**Don't leave, please don't leave!**

_You can be that way,  
I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me,  
I've been fine,  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess,  
Since you left,  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense_

_I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,_

_You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I felt loved  
You're the only one that I've been needing,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore.  
With you._

Get Back, by Demi Lovato

* * *

**Chapter 8**

That night I lay in bed looking out the window, devastated. It was pouring outside and Grandpa just visited me a few hours ago. He went back home to get some sleep, but would come back tomorrow early.

I heard the door open, but didn't hear anyone come inside. I kept my view right on the window, not bothering to see who would visit me at 12 a.m.

"Melody.." I knew who it was, _Edward._ I rolled my eyes in annoyance and turned to face him. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped. He inhaled deeply and he set his eyes on mine.

"I know that I'm leaving you, and I know your going to be sad" He started. I snorted. "Whatever, your starting to get cheesy"

He glared at me and continued. "I would like to make a deal" He finished. I looked at him expectantly, curious to what this deal is. "Yea?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, promise me you'll keep yourself safe, and I'll be back to see you" He told me, a small grin spreading across his face. I narrowed my eyes at him, _He takes me for a dumb idiot!_

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned on my side. "Get out Edward" I ordered harshly. Before I knew it he was standing in front of me. "Promise me" He commanded. "Then I'll leave"

"Damn you" I snarled. "Fine I promise! But If you break yours, I'm going to do something so bad your going to regret ever leaving!" I gave in. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, now I must go" He said quickly.

"Already?" I asked helplessly. I thought he was at least going to stay longer. "Yes, goodbye Melody" He kissed me on the forehead and left without saying another word.

Now I truly was alone...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

In a week or two I demanded to go home and after many damages to the room, they finally let me go. Charlie drove me home, but he had to get back.

I entered the house and felt a wave of sadness wash through me. Then my mother's image popped into my head. "Oh mama..." I sighed heavily, feeling something burn the back of my eyes. What's this? I've never cried for my mom for a long time.

I stumbled into the living room and a note was set on the coffee table. I wiped the tears that were now cascading down my cheeks and picked it up.

My name was written on it neatly and I opened it cautiously. I read:

_Dear Melody,_

_Please know that I will love you till the end, no matter what. I know that you'll probably won't see me in a while, but I made another plan to visit you. _

_I understand your class is having an award ceramony. If you get good grades and get an award, I'll be there to see you get awarded. I promise my sweet Melody, just trust me. _

_Love your father,_

_Edward_

I gasped, and dropped it like it was on fire. I stared at it through my fresh tears and finally knew why I was crying. I wanted a father to stand by me, each and everyday. I wanted someone to care if I get hurt (Except for Charlie), I wanted him. I was missing him.

"You suck Dad! Dammit you suck!" I screamed, and stomped on the letter until it was covered in muddy footprints, and It was crumpled.

I collapsed to my knees and sobbed in my hands. I heard the door open and was positive that was Charlie. Who else would come here? I didn't really care if Charlie saw me like this, I could just lie my way out.

"Oh, my poor baby!" A familiar voice cried, and before I knew it someone wrapped their arms around me. My eyes widened and I looked up to the face of my mom.

She looked amazing, her face was pale, her eyes were the same color as dad, topaz. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, jumping out of her arms.

"What's wrong honey?" Mom asked, standing up gracefully. Unlike her clumsy ways. "What's wrong? I thought you were dead!" I shrieked, pointing to the ground.

Her eyes turned dark and her fists clenched. "I thought _they_ told you" She snarled. She growled at how my face was full of confusion.

"I'm going to kill _them_" She muttered under her breath. "Mom, why aren't you dead?!" I questioned, and tears burst in my eyes.

Her face softened and her eyes turned back to topaz. "Sweetie, don't you know? Vampires can't die" She said softly.

"What?" I mouthed, unable to speak. "Maybe I should explain..." She sighed, sittting on the couch comfortably.

"Yea, you should" I laughed uneasily, sitting next to her. She put her arm around me and stared at me lovingly. "Now, baby, where should I start?" She asked.


	9. Right Here

**Disclaimer: - gasp- I won an award for Breaking dawn?! Yes! I should start my acceptant speech. Idiots, I don't own it..**

**While your reading the story, I would like you to listen to the song while you read. I suggest it strongly. **

_I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here...  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you, dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere, I'll be there_

Right here, by Miley Cyrus

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Well, honey, remember when you got kicked out of my hospital room?" Mom asked, refreshing my memory. I nodded my head stiffly.

-- flashback --

_I watched as my mother was dying in front of my eyes. The monitor next to her was beeping loudly and her heart rate was stopping. I was ten years old and I knew how serious this was turning out. Tears sprang in my eyes, without my command._

_"Mama!" I called, shaking her hand. Her eyelids were drooping, but she was fighting to keep alive. "Mama, please don't!" I clung to her arm, lying next to her. _

_"Mama, please! Don't leave I need you!" I pleaded, hugging her tighter. Her lips were quivering and I knew she was trying to tell me something. "Mama, what is it?" I asked, burying my face on her shoulder. _

_She didn't answer. "Mama! No please don't! I love you!" I begged with all of my might, the tears splattering on her pale face. A doctor in his early 30's strode in casually, I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to him, my face tear stained._

_"Please, save my Mama! Please" I screeched. He walked over and I could see his eyes were a dark color of topaz, and his hair was slick and blonde. He picked me up easily and walked towards the door. "NO STOP! I WANT TO STAY WITH MY MOM!" I screamed, reaching for her. Even though her life was lost. _

_He set me outside and closed the door. I banged on it continously, I tried to wriggle it open, but it was locked. _

_And I was alone and my mother was gone... _

-- ended --

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" Mom queried, stroking my hair slowly.

"Yes mom" I replied in a whisper. "Anyway, when you got kicked out, the _doctor _did something drastic" She started. "He saw how sad and how much pain you were in. So he decided to turn me into a vampire..."

My breath caught in my throat. "You mean the doctor was a vamp?" I interrogated, she nodded slowly. Then his image flashed in my mind and a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. "Carlisle.." I whispered. _That's impossible we were in Oregon! _Mom didn't seem to hear though.

"And after 3 days of pain I turned into a vampire. I went searching for you, but you were nowhere to be found" Her voice cracked. "I looked for all of these years, and I always doubted you were in Forks. But it doesn't hurt to try right?"

She was searching for me and all this time I thought she was dead, but clearly she wasn't. Well, technically she was dead, but in a lively way? I'm confused...

"When I entered the town of Forks, after disguising myself so no one would notice me. Cause they thought I was dead and all" She explained. "I heard rumors about a girl named Melody being at the hospital continously. And I suddenly could smell your scent all over the place. That's when it hit me, you were where I never thought to look"

"It's a good thing you didn't meet... Nevermind" She mumbled. "Meet who?" I examined her face, full of mixed emotions.

"Nothing sweetie" She told me, stroking my cheek. I was silent, and my heart was thumping loudly. _Mom has to know I met them. _

I took a deep breath. "Meet the cullens?" I clarified and her eyes widened with shock. "Yes, I did meet them" I nodded, and her face slowly softened.

"So I guess you've met your father already" She sighed. "I hope he's been treating you right"

I snorted. "Yea, he's been treating me like a pretty princess!" I faked my enthusiasm, but my mom noticed. "What did he do to you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing!" I squeaked. "We just got into a lot of fights and all, but I guess that won't happen anymore. Since he moved away again" I spoke quickly. Her fists clenched once again.

"Don't worry mom! I'm fine!" I said aloud. "Then why were you crying earlier?" She demanded suspiciously. "Uh... I was crying because I was so happy he was leaving?" I lied, but my voice apparently gave it away.

My mom laughed, and ruffled my hair. "Oh hun, your still the same Melody Charlotte arent' you?" She giggled. "The one and only!" I giggled nervously.

"You still have the same gorgeous eye color" She smiled, taking my hand in her cold ones. "But seriously, tell me why you were crying?" Her face turned to serious.

I sighed and blurted out everything. As soon I was finished her face looked pained and hurt. "...And he promised he would come back" I finished.

"Edward does tend to promise things..." My mom muttered to herself, like she was remembering a distant memory. I can't believe it my mother was sitting in front of me, I couldn't help but think if this was a dream.

"Am I dreaming?" I inquired worriedly. She smiled at me softly, "No honey, I'm right here"

I suddenly remembered earlier, how mad she was when no one told me she was alive. "Mom?"

"Hm?" She looked at me. "Why were you mad earlier?" I said, raising the question.

"Well, mind as well tell you all" She stated. "After my 'change' the doctor promised to tell you, but it looks like he didn't. But maybe it was better that you didn't know, it would have been to much for you" I nodded in agreement.

"Oh mom, I can't believe it's you" I spoke softly and hugged her tightly. Not wanting to let go.

I suddenly heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Grandpa_._

"I gotta go" My mom said speedily. "I don't want Charlie to see me" She pulled out of my grip.

"Will you be back?" I framed the question helplessly. She only laughed as she disappeared through a door. _Oh, she's mocking me. Goody._

The door swung open and Grandpa walked in. "Hey Charly" He greeted, pulling his shoes off. "Hi grandpa" I smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

"What's for dinner?" He asked breathlessly. "Left over lasanga?" Crap, I forgot to make dinner. Wow, time flies by.

"That's okay Charly, go ahead and heat it up. I'll just watch the game tonight" He stated positively, walking towards the living room. I heard the couch creak from him sitting on it, and I knew I had to get started.

I just hope mom will come back later.


	10. Good and Broken

**Disclaimer: Ask me if I own it, and your mom will ask why you have a black eye.**

**Did she forget about Edward that fast?**

_Are you overloaded?  
Candy coated  
Your life's imploding now_

_There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground_

_We can let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rocking  
To the rhythm of our hearts_

_We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken_

Good and Broken, by Hannah Montana

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After dinner I hiked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I took a relaxing shower and changed into my comfortable Pj's. I trudged into my room suddenly feeling tired.

I slid under the covers and was about to slip into the river of sleep, when my window slammed open. A gust of wind blew the blankets off, making me shudder.

"Oh for the love of god!" I cried, hopping out of bed and to the window. I forced it to a close and sighed heavily.

"Sorry about that" Came my mother's musical voice. I spun around and there she was sitting on the bed comfortably.

"You came back!" I squealed, sitting next to her. "Of course I came back" She laughed, ruffling my hair. "Now go on to bed hun, you have school tomorrow" She told me softly.

"Right... school.." I mumbled, laying back down. "Ouch!" I shot back up, and rubbed my back. _Damn Natasha.._ "What's wrong?" Mom asked in concern.

"Would you believe me if I told you I fell down the stairs?" I queried. She looked at me skeptically. "No" She stated plainly. "Tell me what really happened" She pressed on.

"Well, I was in a meadow with Edward" My voice cracked at his name, but I continued. "And I stumbled on this girl... It turned out to be this guy's daughter. And unfortunately he could turn into werewolves-"

"Wait! Stop!" My mother cut me off. "What was his name?" She questioned. "I don't know Jacob Black?" I responded, recalling the name Edward said.

Mom stared at me blankly, "Continue" She spoke.

"Well, anyway he kind of attacked me" I could hear a soft growl from my mother. "But! I threw pebbles at his pressure points, which typically stopped the bastard" I shrugged. "And when I was talking to Edward his daughter stabbed me" I finished, with a shrug.

"She what?" My mother snarled. "She stabbed me" I said in a small voice, suddenly frightened of my mom's anger.

I guess my mother noticed my fear cause her face softened. "Why don't you get some sleep, hun" She stated, gently laying me down. "Okay, good night mom" I yawned, and turned on my side. Avoiding any more pain.

And I was soon asleep...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing, I slammed my hand on the 'off' button.

_Wow, that felt so real. Like my mom was actually here. That's it, I'm officially nuts. _I laughed at the thought. "What are you laughing at?" My mother asked from the chair in the corner of the room.

"HOLY CRAP!" I cried, _I guess I'm not going crazy._ "You should get ready for school" She announced, running her hand through her brown hair.

"Right! I have to go to prison!" I declared sarcastically, walking over to my closet. I just picked up anything that touched my hand first, and turned to my mom. "Be right back" I said in a sing-song voice, and waked to the bathroom.

I took a shower and dressed myself up. I walked back in my room, while running a comb through my hair. My mother was in there looking through my CD's.

"I'm back" I stated positively. I checked the clock and I only had 10 minutes to get to school. "Oh come on!" I cried, aggravated.

"What's wrong?" My mother, examined my face. "I have to get to school and my only way there is my freakin skateboard" I groaned, cramming things in my backpack.

"That could be changed" She said slyly. "What?" I said breathlessly. She smirked at me, "Mom, I don't like that look" I said truthfully.

"Come on!" She cried, grabbing my wrist and dragging me all the way down the stairs and into the garage. She could have easily picked me up, but I guess I would have threw a fit.

I saw an old rusty red truck parked in the garage. "Were going to take that?" I demanded in disbelief. "We sure are" She laughed, picking up keys from a hook next to the door.

I gaped at her, "Just get in the car" She ordered. I shrugged and slid into the seat. In a flash mom was next to me, turning on the ignition. She opened the garage and backed out.

"Mom, are you sure it could take it?" I said worriedly. "Just trust me sweetie" She said softly and we were on my way to school... at 45 mph.

In what seemed like forever we finally reached the school. She dropped me off in the back, to avoid anyone seeing her. "Bye mom!" I kissed her on the cheek and ran to my first class. "Be safe!" She called after me.

I just entered the classroom when the bell rang. Everyone was staring at me as I plopped down in a seat at the back. "Thank you for joining as Ms. Cullen" Mrs. Foog stated.

I smiled sheepishly. "Alright, before we begin I have an announcement to make" Ms. Foog said aloud. "We have a new student, come on in dear" She beckoned for someone to come in.

I watched the door as the figure of a girl came in. She went up next to Ms. Foog, "Class, this is Natasha Black" Ms. Foog declared.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, jumping up from my seat. Natasha was smirking at me in delight, _That son of a.. ugh!!_


	11. Bigger Than Us

**Disclaimer: Psh... sure I do..**

**Uh-oh Natasha is in her school...**

_I see your face, I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs something to believe in_

_Tell me your dreams and I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside  
And see all the colors of a rainbow  
I know_

_We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us_

Bigger Than Us, by Hannah Montana

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Everyone stared at me in shock. "Is there something you would like to share, Ms. Cullen?" Ms. Foog asked, looking at me disapprovingly.

"I mean, what? There's a new student?" I corrected, slumping back down. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! jumping off a cliff looks very attractive at the moment.._

"Alright then, now Natasha why don't you take a seat next to..." Ms. Foog looked around the room carefully. _Crap! There's an open seat next to me! Oh please god no! I'll go to church every sunday if you let her sit somewhere else!!_

"Oh! How about next to Ms. Cullen!" Ms. Foog exclaimed, walking her over. _Oh, Dammit all!_ Natasha sat down comfortably and smirked at me.

"I know you two will be the best of friends" Ms. Foog said excitedly, and walked to the front of the room. "Psh..." I breathed out. _Hmm... I wonder..._

I tried reading her mind, but something was blocking it. "Ms. Cullen!" Ms. Foog interrupted me from my thoughts. "What, what?!" I cried out stupidly, the others sniggered around me.

"Could you please answer the question on the board?" Ms. Foog narrowed her eyes at me. _That's right, If I want to see Edward I have to get good grades..._

I stared at the board, thinking it over and over. "250?" I shrugged, "Idiot" Natasha coughed out.

"Your so full of it!" I shrieked, jumping up again. "Aww... did I upset little Melody?" Natasha cooed, standing up as well.

I growled, "Why the hell are you so mean to me?!" "I'm not mean to you" Natasha denied. "Psh... like stabbing someone in the back is the sweetest best friend gift ever!" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Ms. Cullen, Ms. Black front office right now!" Ms. Foog ordered strictly. "Whatever" I snapped, grabbing my backpack and stomping out of the door.

Natasha trailed after me, acting so innocent. I entered the warm office and plopped down in the seat. "Is everything okay, Ms. Cullen?" The front desk lady asked.

"Nope, everything is as sweet as cake" I lied, glaring at Natasha who was across the room. She stuck her tongue out at me. _I'm going to k-_

"Ms. Cullen?" The front desk lady called. I stood up and walked over slowly, "Yea?"

"I have some great news to tell you!" I looked at her expectantly. "We got your grades from your old school, and they were fantastic! So next week your going to receive an award for your hard work." She told me, a grin spread wide on her face.

I stared at her wide-eyed, "Hold on for a sec.." I walked outside, and started jumping up and down. "Hell yes! Hella yes! I freakin rock, man!" I regained my composure and walked back inside.

"You done?" She laughed. "I think I'll be okay" I stated positively. Natasha glared at me furiously.

"What now?!" I yelled and ran outside. I feel so pumped up, I have to go find mom! I stopped running in the middle of the street. "But where could she be?" I wondered aloud.

Maybe she's at home at. I ran all the way back to the house, excited to tell her the good news. As soon as I entered the house I felt a strange eerie feeling.

I looked around and suddenly felt empty. I jogged up the stairs and walked to my room slowly, _Why is it so quiet? _I opened the door and... found no one, except for a note on my bed.

I dropped my bag and picked it up. It was from mom...

_Dear Melody, _

_I'm so sorry Melody, but I had to leave while your at school. The Voturi family are after me, you know that band of vampires I told you about? Well, their after me and I don't want you to be in danger. But don't worry you'll see me soon, I promise. I love you Mel._

_Love your Mother,_

_Bella_

I blinked at it blankly, I didn't want to cry. What if my grandma who I think is dead will show up? I crumpled the note into a ball and threw it in the wastebasket.

At least she'll come back, but I don't know about Edward. Will he really come back?


	12. One In A Million

**Disclaimer: Let's keep it nice and simple, shall we? I DON'T OWN FREAKIN TWILIGHT!**

**Will Edward show up? **

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million  
All this time i was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

One In A Million, by Hannah Montana

* * *

**Chapter 12**

That night, I cried for a little while. Just to get it out of my system, and besides it was my mom that left. But she did tell me she would be back, and I'll believe her word.

I fell asleep in no time and before I knew it, it was time for school. I got ready and Grandpa dropped me off, after a lot of begging and fake tears.

I was on time, and was in my seat ready for notes and such as soon as the bell rang. Natasha was next to me, mumbling something and I could only catch a few words.. "Freakin dad, I'm going to..." and "Damn Melody.."

I restrained myself from slapping her in the face. _Oh.. One of these days... I'm going to kick this bastard. _

"Good Morning Class" Ms. Foog greeted, setting packets of papers on her desk. "Today, we are going to work on a project about your personal lives. You and the person next to you will go over each other's houses, and share information with one another. And you will record everything on this piece of paper" She finished.

I turned my head toward Natasha and glared. "Were going to my house.." I growled, she just shrugged. And me taking it as a 'yes'. "You better not be late" I grumbled.

"Why, you gonna kick my ass if I'll be late" She retorted calmly. "No, I'll more likely ruin your face" I smiled sweetly. "Whatever" She snorted.

_This should be fun.._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I waited patiently in the living room, for the daughter of a bi- **DING DONG!**

I forced myself to stand up and open the door, and there she was in all of her bastard-ness glory. "Wassup retard" She snapped, inviting herself in.

I growled and followed her to the living room. "Nice place you got here, not!" She laughed, plopping onto the couch. _Stay calm, stay calm. You wouldn't want blood on the couch now do you? That means explaining it to Charlie, and commiting a crime. _

"Let's just get started" I sighed, getting my paper and pencil ready. "What's your full name?" I queried, truly curious.

"Natasha Oceana Black" She stated uninterested. "You?" I was surprised I found a hint of curiousness in her tone.

"Um.. Melody Charlotte Cullen" I blurted out, and she laughed sourly. I cleared my throat, "When's your birthday?" I questioned, writing down her full name in the blank.

"Hmm... July 7 2006" She replied, twirling a brown curl around her finger. "When's yours?" "Why you gonna get me a birthday present?" I asked harshly.

"Just give me the damn answer" She snapped. "Jeez.. August 13 2006" I breathed out.

"Haha, your younger than me!" She laughed, scribbling it down. _She even has a bastard-like laugh!_ "Yea funny, okay what's your father's name?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Jacob Black" Natasha sighed, "Don't worry about telling me yours, I already know" She added coldly. "Fine, Mother's name?" I questioned harshly. _This girl is pissing me off!_

There was a long pause as I watched her emotions play across her face. First it was pain and sadness then faint anger. "I don't know" She said softly, her fist clenching and unclenching.

"Oh.." I breathed out, feeling a bit sorry for her. "Well mine is named Isabella Swan" I told her, and she shook as she wrote it down.

We were almost to the last question when loud knocking was heard on my door. "Be right back" I sighed and walked to the door. I opened it and found no other than Jacob Black standing there.

"Where is my daughter?" He growled, his eyes searching the front hallway. "Natasha!" He called, not stepping in.

Natasha stood next to me, and for a minute I saw a bit of fear on her face. "Yes Dad?" She squeaked.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were?" Jacob questioned. "I did tell you, but you were kind of napping" Natasha answered truthfully. I watched in amusement as Jacob scolded her and Natasha wincing on every word.

"Go and get your stuff, we have to go" Jacob commanded and with a final glare at me he walked out into the night.

Natasha did as she was told and mumbled a bye before walking after her dad. I could have sworn I saw a tear or two. _Poor thing, I actually feel bad. Or maybe it's that taco coming back from lunch.. Heh. _


	13. Angels

**Disclaimer: Hindi ako nag sulat nang Twilight. Translation: I did not write Twilight**

**Recomended: Please listen to the song while you read this chapter, cause I think it supports it. **

**ooooh Guess what?! There's something on my profile that has pictures of Melody and the story so far. So go take a peeksy!**

**Time for the Ceramony, Will Edward be there? Will Bella be there?**

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

Angels, by Within Temptation.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The days flew by quickly and before I knew it, it was already the night of the award ceramony...

As I got ready clumsily since I was excited, but something inside of me told me, that something bad was about to happen. But it was just a hunch, a hunch that I couldn't ignore.

I pattered down the stairs and I was amazed I didn't fall, on how nervous I felt. "Grandpa, lets go!" I called, pulling on my jacket. I could hear Grandpa give out a low groan as he turned off the TV.

I laughed lightly and walked out of the house. I slid into the car seat as Grandpa sat next to me, mumbling something about, missing the game tonight.

He drove into the night as I watched out of the window, hoping with all my might that Mom and Edward would be there. Holy Crap, I sound so corny!

Grandpa parked in the school parking lot and I stepped out. He followed my into the Gymnasium, which is where we were going to have the award ceramony. The room was filled with people and it had just begun. _Damn, I'm late_

I hurried to the line that was forming for the other kids who were getting awards as well. I scanned the room as I stood in line, looking for Edward. _Maybe he's just running late._

"Ms. Cullen?" The principal called my name, and my head shot up. "Yes?" I squeaked. He beckoned me to come on stage.

"Melody Charlotte Cullen" He declared handing me a small trophy. As people clapped their hands, but Grandpa was the loudest. I felt something in my chest tighten, as Edward was no where in sight.

"Why don't you give us a small speech?" The principal offered. I nodded stiffly and stood in front of the podium. I felt a lump growing in my throat.

I cleared my throat and inhaled deeply. "T-thank y-you for this award" I said shakily, gripping the podiums edges. I stared down at the microphone. "It wa-was a... great h-honor to recieve it" I choked out.

I looked up and saw a petite figure in the back of the room. It was _Alice. _

_Where's Edward?_

I saw the pity cross her face and I knew he wasn't coming. Tears sprang in my eyes, he broke his promise..

"I'm sorry" I spoke into the microphone and ran off the stage. Past Alice and out into the cold night. I ran as far as I could, still clutching the damn award. Then... I found myself in the woods. I sank to my knees and let the tears fall freely, but I didn't dare to make a squeak.

"Melody?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head around and found Natasha standing there.

"What do you want?" I snapped, wiping the tears with the palm of my hands. "Are you okay?" She asked, standing before me. _Why was she being all nice of a sudden. _

"No I'm not, and why does it matter to you?" I spat. "Whatever.." Natasha breathed out, as she sat next to me.

"Why are you here, aern't you suppose to be with Jacob?" I questioned coldly. "Nope" She replied glumly. "Why are you here?" She asked, noticing a hint of curiousity in her voice.

I sighed heavily. "Well, because Edward promised he would see me get awarded, but apparently the twit broke it" I said truthfully.

"Oh..." Was all she could say. "And guess what?" I smirked at her, remembering the little deal we made.

"What..?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at me. "Now, I'm going to do something so bad. He'll regret ever leaving" I answered.

"And, what might that be?" Natasha enquired, brushing her hair off her face.

"Oh, Nothing... I'm just going to pay a little visit with the Volturi Family" I shrugged, like it was no big deal. Natasha's eyes widened. "Isn't that the royal evil vampire family?" She cried.

"Uh-huh" I nodded. "I like the way you think" Natasha smiled, giving my shoulder a pat. "But, how are you going to get there?"

I frowned, _Crap! I didn't think of that!_ "Oh dammit" I slapped my forehead. "I might be able to help you there" Natasha smirked herself, though it scared me a little.

"Do you have any cars nearby?" She asked. I thought of my mother's red pick-up truck that she left in the garage. "Yes, but it's pretty rusty" I answered hesitantly.

"Then, I think I can get you there..." Natasha said slyly. I smiled, _This should be interesting... Watch out Edward! Your going to lose your one and only daughter!_


	14. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, hey that was easy!**

**Oh, Melody... What are you going to do now? **

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_  
_  
You_ _remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye_

Goodbye, by Miley Cyrus

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Natasha and I reached my house, ready to go! I used the key from under the eaves to unlock the door, and luckily Grandpa wasn't here.

"Where is it?" Natasha said softly, looking around curiously. "It's in the garage" pointing at a door down the hall.

"All right" Natasha shrugged and walked towards it. "Wait! I have to get something" I cried and in seconds I was in Grandpa's room. I wrote him a short note, lying about me at Grandma's house. I taped it to his mirror and grabbed something from on top of his dresser. I slid it into my pocket and bolted back to the garage.

I found Natasha in the front seat, tapping the wheel impatiently. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, getting into the seat next to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm driving" She snorted, turning the engine on. "You know how to drive?" I asked in disbelief, _This girl was only 14!_

"Of course, my dad taught me" She responded, as she backed into the street. "You sure are interesting..." I sighed, strapping my seatbelt in just in case.

"Hold on tight" Natasha smirked. "Uh-oh..." I squeaked, sinking into the chair. She drove just like the Cullens, like Ohmigod! It was like she was going to kill me.

I forced myself to look outside and the trees and buildings were flashing by. "Where are we going?" I asked cautiously.

"To the airport, to get you to that Volturi family. Remember?" She stated, like it was the most obvious thing. She swerved to the right, passing a humongous truck.

"Right..." I said uneasily.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I fell asleep I think, or Natasha knocked me out. But I kind of doubt it, since she was having too much fun trying to race a Ferrari. I was surprised this old piece of junk could even take it...

I fluttered my eyes open and I noticed we weren't in Forks anymore. "Where are we?" I croaked, feeling a bit groggy.

"Well, were 5 minutes from the airport" Natasha replied coolly. "What?!" I sat up straight.

"Yeap, and there's this weird black limo-like car following us for the past hour" She said, looking at the rear-view mirror. _Alice wouldn't..._

I looked behind us and there was no mistake it was Alice. "Oh..." I groaned. "Do you know who's driving?" Natasha asked anxiously.

"Unfortunately, that's Edward's sister" I moaned, slapping my forehead. "Damn, that just spoiled all the fun" Natasha pouted.

"Are we almost at the airport?" I asked, a plan blossoming in my head. "Yea, you it's right there" Natasha answered,pointing through the windshield.

And there it was, the answer to all my hopes and dreams. The Airport...

"Okay, hurry up and park. I've got a plan" I said slyly, looking behind me again. Alice was still speeding behind us, but I couldn't see her face. But I could feel it, it was her.

It took Natasha a few minutes to find a parking spot and the limo followed us. Natasha finally parked and the limo passed us.

"You can run fast right?" I questioned ready to knock the damned door open. "What do you think?" Natasha retorted, feeling a bit insulted.

_"_Shut up, were going to make a run for it" I snapped. _What? It was the best I could think of! _

"Ready 1... 2...3..." And with that we jammed our doors open and raced to the front doors of the airport. People stared at us, fascinated.

The glass doors slid open and we rushed inside. We hid behind these two giant police men. "How are we going to buy the tickets?" Natasha hissed, noticing Alice come in gracefully.

"With this" I pulled out Grandpa's credit card. "I'm impressed" Natasha grinned. "Thank you, now shut up and follow me" I smiled sweetly. I peered over the bulky shoulder of the police man and saw Alice walk into the little girl's room.

"Let's go" We walked out cautiously and made our way to the check-in desk.

"Hello ma'am how may I help you?" The check-in lady said brightly. I frowned, _Why so perky?_ I looked at her name tag it said, Helga.

"Oh, um... two tickets for Italy please" I said breathlessly. She grinned and typed a few keys.

"Okay that would bet 640 dollars" She said joyously. She looked up at me as I handed her the credit card. She frowned instantly.

"Aern't you too young for a credit card?" She asked, a creepy monotone in her voice. Her smile has disappeared.

"Aern't you a little too happy, while the world is too filled with sadness and despair?" I retorted, she narrowed her eyes at me and swiped the card.

She handed the tickets and the idiot didn't even ask for our passports! "Thank you, and is that all?" She said harshly.

"No! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, grabbing Natasha's wrist and made a run for the terminal.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Natasha and I took our seats on the plane. I couldn't believe it, I was actually doing this. And I got away from Alice, oh nothing can stop Melody Charlotte Cullen when she's on a roll!

My phone started buzzing in my pocket and people glowered at us. I smiled feebly and took it out. I looked at the ID and it said Uknown caller.

I answered it out of curiousity. "Hello?" I said.

"Melody" Said a familiar silky smooth voice. My eyes widened and I dropped the phone.

"What's wrong? Who was that?"Natasha questioned.

"It was Edward..." I croaked, _He still has the damn guts to call me!!_


	15. Your Love is A Lie

**Disclaimer: Yummm... Chocolate pudding is good! I don't own Twilight, unless it had something to do with pudding... Yea, I'm going to keep eating now.**

**What does Edward got to say?**

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)_

Your love is a lie, by Simple Plan

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I bent down and with a shaking hand, and I picked the phone up.

"Who's this...?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Edward.

"It's Edward, Melody" He replied, _Aww... Damn!_ "Oh hello!" I said, forcing enthusiasm. "What do you need?" I asked, like nothing was wrong.

"Where the heck are you?" He asked, I could tell he was worried. "Oh, I'm just on a plane... You know, going to explore Italy" I answered, half truthfully.

"What do you think your doing on a plane?" He questioned coldly. "I'm going to visit the Volturi family of course!" I said cheerfully, _oh this is a fun time!_

"WHAT?!" He shrieked, I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "WHY ARE YOU GOING THERE?!" He spat, _uh-oh his daddy senses is tingling.._

"Oh you know why, don't act stupid" I snapped, and Natasha raised an eyebrow at me. "Just because I didn't go one time, doesn't mean you have to do something so rash!" He said angrily.

I felt sadness, guilt, and anger build up inside of me. "So? You didn't show up at the ceremony" I retorted, _Here comes another fight._

"Your going to the Volturi family just because I didn't show up?!" He yelled furiously. "Why, so you can get yourself killed? Is that it?" He added.

"No... I was just going to simply talk to them, but that's a pretty good idea" I smirked, _Yea right..._

"I know why your doing this..." He said softly, _Why is he all soft now? Whoa, Moodswings. _"Your only doing this, cause you think I'll come after you" He added.

I choked down a sob, he was right. I didn't exactly notice, but I was doing this just to see him. "I'm right aren't I?" He sighed heavily.

"Sorry wrong number!" I cried quickly and hung up.

"What did he say?" Natasha asked anxiously. "I don't know, but I think I'm going to kill myself.." I mumbled. Natasha shrugged, not buying what I just said.

I slumped into my seat and prepared for the flight ahead.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I didn't sleep at all, I was wide awake. As Natasha napped beside me. Then I suddenly thought of Bella, would she come after me, if she found out I was going to the Volturi family?

Of course she would, she would be there in a heart beat. But Edward... I can't really trust him.

After a few more hours of fighting with my conscience about doing the right thing, we were in a taxi cab. On our way to where the Volturi family lived.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Natasha offered. "No, I'm going to do this by myslef" I refused.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Natasha groaned. "I don't know, walk around?" I suggested. Then I noticed a few strings of russet colored hairs.

"What are you staring at?" Natasha questioned. "Hold still" I told her, and pulled them off. As soon as I pulled the last one off...

_I wonder what dad is doing, He's probably going to kill me if he finds out I'm with Melody, _Natasha thought worriedly.

I clapped my hand to my mouth, _I can't believe it! I can read her thoughts now!_ "Don't worry, if he kills you I'll be at your funeral" I winked.

Natasha gave me a questioning look, then I pointed to my green eye. "I can read your mind, one of my vampy powers" I sighed. Her mouth turned into an 'o' shape.

We arrived in front of this mansion-like building. It was so beautiful, that I could cry. Just kidding...

"See ya" Natasha waved and surprisingly gave me a hug. "Bye!" I waved back and made my way into the building. There were a bunch of tourists taking pictures and this beautiful pale woman, was eyeing them hungrily.

"Come ladies and gentlemen, I will give you a grand tour of this lovely building" She said, they all went ooh and aahh... _What idiots..._

As they exited the room I noticed a big door on the left. With curiousity, I pushed it open and I came to this magnificent room. A lady (human), was at a desk, filing papers.

"Um... excuse me?" I said aloud, walking towards her. She jumped and looked at me with a smile. "How may I help you?" She queried, stacking the papers.

"I would like to see the Voturi family please?" I said sweetly. "You might have to wait for a while, their having lunch right now" The lady informed, then I heard a piercing scream that made my hair stand up.

"Um... okay" I squeked and plopped down in one of the seats. _What the hell am I getting myself into?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I waited and waited and waited... Through screams and yells. Then it died down.

"You could go see them now" The lady said. I nodded and followed her through a hall. She led me through a door and we were in another humongous room.

An old wrinkly man stood in the middle, smiling at me sincerely. He looked like powder and I was afraid if I touched him, he would turn into dust.

"Hello, my dear" He greeted me, bowing. The lady smiled at me before walking out, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, I'm Melody Charlotte Cullen" I introduced myself. "Cullen?" He eyed me curiously. "Yes, my mother is named Isabella Swan and my father is Edward Cullen" I informed him.

"I see..., well my name is Aro" He said thoughtfully. Then I noticed a girl behind him, a few inches shorter than me. She was really pretty and she looked at me viciously.

"Melody, what brings you here today?" Aro asked softly. "I came here to ask something" I said plainly. "And what might that be?" He said, clasping his hands together.

Before I could open my mouth the door behind me, slammed open and I didn't dare look behind me. "WAIT!" A familiar voice cried.

_DAMMIT! _


	16. Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I was woken up, by my cousin... And I was bored so I decided to write. A bear would eat me alive if I told you I owned Twilight. **

**Who the hell is that?!**

_Girl I can't notice but to, notice you, noticing me, from across the room I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you, noticing me,  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah _

Dangerous, by Akon

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I slapped my forehead and turned around slowly. "What is it, _Natasha_?" I asked, irritated. Aro seemed to be backing away as Natasha ran towards me.

"I saw him, I saw him" She said breathlessly, shaking my shoulders. "Calm down, woman. Now, who did you see?" I questioned, eyeing her curiously.

"Your dad! He was behind me when I came in here" She hissed, my eyes widened. _YESSSSSS! My plan actually worked!_

"Oh..." I breathed out. "Edward is coming?" Aro spoke up. I turned around and nodded stiffly. _I have to make this quick.._

"Natasha could you wait outside?" I asked, she nodded and walked out. Aro relaxed and looked at me expectantly, "You were saying?" He stated.

"Well, I was wondering if you could k-" I was cut off when someone clapped a hand to my mouth. "Don't say another word..." Said a velvety voice to my ear.

"Oh Edward! What a wonderful suprise!" Aro exclaimed joyously. I looked up and there was Edward with all of his pale glory.

"Nice to see you again, Aro" Edward smiled, pulling me closer to his chest. His cold hand was still on my mouth, but I was too shocked to do anything.

"Melody was just about to tell me something" Aro informed him, Edward looked down at me and his eyes pierced through mine. He pulled his hand away, making me able to speak again.

"Now come closer my dear, and tell me" Aro held his hand out and I was intriuged to take it. I walked towards it like I was in a daze. "Stop!" Edward growled, pulling me back. I stumbled back into his arms.

"Wait until he does the tests..." Edward said in my ear softly. Aro could hear every word he said. "Oh yes, we should test a few things on your daughter!" Aro cried, he beckoned Jane to come over.

"Will you my dear" Aro said kindly. "I'll be pleased to" She smirked and she set her eyes on mine. She suddenly had this constipated look on her face and I fell to the floor, doubling in laughter.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and so did Aro. I was laughing harder and harder and Jane's constipated face became deeper and deeper. I got on all fours and bowed my head still laughing, hysterically.

Then I stoped, and looked up, with a serious face. "JUST. KIDDING." I stated plainly, and rose up again. Jane looked enraged as she tried harder and harder. But nothing happened...

"Very interesting..." Aro muttered, rubbing his chin. There was a pregnant pause as Edward came towards me, and pulled me back into his arms. Again. Oh my Jesus, this guy can hug.

"I am very curious to what you were telling me, so please" Aro once again held his hand out, and Edwards arms became tighter against me. "What are you going to do to her?" Edward demanded.

"Oh nothing, I simply just want to hold her hand" Aro said, testing Edward's patience. They had a stare-off, as Edward looked furious and Aro stayed calm.

I glanced at Jane and she was glowering at me. "Geez, what's your problem?" I spat at her. Causing everyone to look at me.

"I don't know what your talking about" Jane huffed. I broke away from Edward and stomped towards her. "Why you little punk-ass.." As I stomped over, I rolled my sleeves up as well.

I was about to lunge myself at her when... "Melody, come here please" Aro commanded, a little coldly. I glared at Jane and walked back. Aro once agian held his hand out and I shrugged.

I was about to place my hand on his...

"MELODY CHARLOTTE CULLEN! YOU WILL NOT BE TOUCHING THAT MAN'S HAND!" Someone shrieked from the door. We all whipped around and there was my mother, looking as furious as ever.

"Mom?" I gave her a questioning look.

"BELLA?!" Edward, Aro, and Jane cried in disbelief. _Happy Reunion?_


	17. Chemicals React

**Disclaimer: Mini-fudge striped cookies, are a 'Holy Crap, that's heaven' type of cookies. No I don't own Twilight, otherwise Stephanie would come after me with an axe.**

**BELLA?!**

_kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don?t let us lose it (don?t let us lose it...)_

_were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah_

Chemicals React, by Aly and Aj

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Everyone else was too baffled to speak, but what the hell? I'm not everybody else! "MOMMY!" I cried like a small child and ran into her open arms.

"You came back!" I exclaimed happily, looking up at her pale face. She suddenly looked horrified when she saw my face. "Your eyes... their a deeper color.." She mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow, "Um... thanks for noticing?" I cocked my head to the side. Bella looked up and Edward's and her eyes met. She glared at him, but her eyes looked loving.

"Hello Edward" She snarled, hugging me closer. _Geez why do they do that?!_ "Bella" Edward choked out, I've never seen him so shocked.

"Aro, Jane" Bella nodded at the other two. "Ah... Hello Bella" Aro bowed, and Jane was forced to do so as well.

Bella walked towards them, dragging me in her arms. She stood beside Edward and he seemed to be holding his breath. "Aro, _I_ need to take _my_ childnow" She said professionally. "She seems to be _different.._" She finished, glancing back down at my eyes.

Aro bore his eyes into mine and he looked surprised. "But she hasn't even been bi-" Aro started, but Bella cut him off. "I understand that, but Edward is her father" Bella grimaced.

"What are you talking about?" I said in a small voice, _I don't understand what they were saying._ "But she isn't suppose to be like _that_, till she reaches the age of 16" Jane told her, a glint of anger in her eyes.

"That's two years from now" Edward said aloud. "What are you talking about?" I said a little bit louder, but they still ignored me. "Look at her eyes" Bella growled, facing me towards both of them.

They examined my eyes carefully. "Their a different color from each other, so she's a bi-eyed. That doesn't mean she's going to ch-" Jane snorted. "No! She was born like that, I meant look at the color" Bella hissed.

Once again they observed them and I felt self-concious under their eyes. "I see..." Aro said thoughtfully. They somehow started arguing, and Edward just stood there watching Bella's every move.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I finally screamed, causing all of them to look at me. "Nothing, now let's go" Bella picked me up in her arms easily.

She was stalking towards the door, cradling me against her. "We'll come for you Melody!" Aro called after me, and I had a sudden chill go up my spine.

Edward followed as Bella carried me outside, thankfully it was already around 8 p.m. Bella put me down and so many questions popped into my head.

"Melody!" Natasha cried, running over. Bella and Edward slowly backed away. "Hi Natasha!" I waved, and I sniffed the air. "What's that awful smell?" I said in disgust. Natasha herself sniffed the air and shrugged.

"Come on kids, lets get you home" Bella said quickly, holding her breath. "How are we going to get to the airport?" Natasha wondered aloud, and I nodded in agreement. I noticed that Edward dissappeared.

Bella ran her hand through her hair, and sighed heavily. "I can take care of that" Came Edward's smooth voice. We all turned around and he was leaning against a red ferrari. The same ferrari that Natasha was trying to race in Forks.

"That was you?" Natasha pointed at him accusingly. "Of course" Edward snorted, I was amazed he wasn't pissed at Natasha for stabbing me. Natasha and I hurried into the car and I looked out the window, to find Bella in the same spot.

"Come on mom, get in!" I called. Edward gracefully opened the door for her a lop-sided smile on his face. I was surprised when Bella just passed him and opened my car door.

"Move over, honey" She ordered gently, I slowly slid in next to Natasha and Bella sat beside me. Edward narrowed his eyes at Bella and slammed the door closed. In one blink he was in front of the wheel.

"Buckle your seatbelts" He said swiftly and we did so. Then he sped into the highway, and Natasha seemed to be enjoying herself. I held onto Bella, and layed my head on her lap.

"What happened to your other car?" I questioned curiously. "It's with Alice, she kind of broke hers" Edward responded, shifting in his seat. _There was probably a sale in a far away mall..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Natasha and I fell asleep, tired from our _little_ adventure.

Then I heard Edward and Bella talking to each other softly. They probably thought I was asleep...

"Bella, I'm sorry" Edward told Bella cautiously. "Why should I forgive you?" Bella snarled quietly. Edward sighed heavily and he turned to face mom, and I closed my eyes to prevent them to stop talking.

"Your the mother of _my_ child, and you kept her hidden from me for most of her life" Edward continued. "I think, you owe me an apology yourself" He turned back to the road.

"The only reason I kept her hidden, is because you left. And I didn't think you needed a child to bother you" Bella shrugged, as she stroked my hair.

"That still gave you no reason to tell me! You hid my daughter from me Bella, my daughter!" Edward's voice became louder, and Natasha stirred beside me.

I felt my seatbelt being unbuckled and Bella slid me on her lap. "So? You left Edward, you left me!" Bella hissed.

There was a long silence and I felt something bump my butt. I peeked out and I found Bella sitting next to Edward. "I'm Sorry" They both said in unison, and they held each other's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Bella turned her head and I shut my eyes once again. "She's my baby" Bella said softly. "You mean _our _baby" Edward corrected, I felt like I was going to gag. Then there was another silence, I peeked my eyes open and ohmigod, they were kissing...

We seemed to have slowed down a bit and Natasha began to wake up. "Where are we?" She said groggily, Edward and Bella pulled apart quickly. "We should be in Forks in half an hour" Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh..." Natasha sighed and fell back to sleep. _When we get there, they'll probably leave me again. _


	18. Outta My Head

**Disclaimer: Thanks for reviewing you guys! I would say I owned it, but Jasper might come in the night and come after me. Who wants that? On second thought I do own it! (Kidding...)**

**Whatever happened to dear old Jacob? **

_What? Is that all you've got to say?  
What? What? You're rubbing me the wrong way  
See your lips moving  
But I don't catch a word you say  
Shut up your chatter  
I need for you to go away, uh huh _

_And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head  
You're in my head  
Get outta my head_

Outta My Head, by Ashlee Simpson

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Half an hour later Edward screeched to a stop on the side of the road. He turned to Natasha,"You have to walk from here" He said smoothly.

I glared at him, as Natasha slowly got out of the car. "I'm going with her" I declared indignantly and kicked the car door open. "Melody..." Edward started, but I already shut the car door by the time he continued. I passed by Bella's window and she gave me a soft smile.

I jogged after Natasha, "Hey Wait!" I yelled, finally catching up. "Hey!" Natasha smiled, _Thank god! I thought I had to walk alone!_ She thought cheerfully.

"Psh... Your my best friend now, and you don't have to do everything alone, you know?" I winked, punching her arm playfully. She laughed, and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

I looked behind us and found the red car gone, _Jerk! Leaving his daughter out at night! I can't believe mom didn't even stay! UGH!_

"Why do you look so angry?" Natasha snorted. Then an idea popped inside my head. I spotted the trail that leads to the woods and smirked. "Come on, lets go to the meadow" I said excitedly, grabbing her wrist and running down the trail.

"B-but I have to get home!" Natasha cried, nervously. "Why? Excited to see your dad?" I laughed, _Yea right. _There was a pregnant silence, as I kept running until I saw the tall trees.

"Yea, didn't think so" I grinned, as I jumped over a fallen log, bringing Natasha with me. About 5 minutes later, with my speed we reached the meadow. I stopped right in the middle of the field and plopped down on the floor. Natasha sat next to me, heaving for air.

"Hell yea, I so freakin rock!" I yelled, punching the air. "Oh, Whatever!" Natasha stuck her tongue out. I heard a sudden rustling behind me and turned around.

"OHMIGOD!" I shrieked, jumping up. It was Natasha's dad, in wolf form. _Oh this is another fun time. _

"Dad?!" Natasha cried, slowly backing away. Before my eyes Jacob turned back, his eyes flickering from Natasha to me. Well mostly me.

"Where were you?" He questioned, bitterly. "I-I was..." Natasha glanced at me for help. "She was with me!" I butted in, and his angry eyes turned to me.

"I was.. uh... so overwhelmed with joy... that I decided to take her with me... and uh... bring her to disneyland?" I said, _Damn! Pathetic moment..._

"Oh really?" He looked at us skeptically. We both nodded hesitantly. "I don't buy it" he added. "Yea, didn't think so" Natasha sighed. "Okay, what's my punishment?" She asked, running her hand through her hair.

Surprisingly, Jacob walked over and hugged her, tightly. Surprising us both. _Well, Holy crap! Didn't see that coming. _"Awww! What a cute moment!" I grinned.

"Melody!" Someone cried. I rolled my eyes, _All beautiful moments have to die... somehow. _I turned around and there was Bella and Edward, eyeing Jacob suspiciously.

"Bella?" Jacob said aloud, letting go of Natasha. "Jacob?" Bella said in disbelief. "Melody!" I cried, just for the fun of it, but no one noticed.

"I-I thought you were dead" Jacob sputtered, as Bella and Edward stood beside me protectively. "That's what I thought too" I snorted, but I recieved a warning glare from Edward.

"As you can see Jacob, I am perfectly alive" Bella stated, flipping her hair. "Sort of..." She added.

"What do you mean by sort of..?" Jacob raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. Bella sighed heavily, putting an arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Jacob, I'm a vampire" She sighed, before kissing me on the top of my head. _What's wrong with this woman?_ I watched Jacob's emotions flash through his face, sadness then anger.

"Then is she a vampire?" Jacob questioned, pointing an accusing finger at me. "No, she's half" Edward responded coolly. Jacob glowered at him.

"Yup, and I'm looooovvin it" I smiled, giving Natasha the thumbs up. I watched as she restrained from laughing. Jacob looked like he was ready to burst into anger.

"I don't see why you should be so mad Jacob" Bella stated. "What do I matter to you anyway?" Bella enquired, then suddenly... Jacob's face was softened. _What the... do all guys have mood swings?_

"Cause..." He inhaled deeply before continuing. "Your the mother of my child" He said finally.

Edward's jaw dropped open, Natasha looked ready to faint and Bella just stared at him calmly. "WHAT THE CRAP?!" I screamed, _That's beyond impossible!_


	19. Wanna Be Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, moron. **

**WHAT THE CRAP?! Is the right words, dear Melody**

_Oooo I wanna be girl let me be  
I wanna be everything your man's not  
And I'm gonna give you  
every little thing I've got  
Cause you are more than a man needs  
That's why I say you're truly my destiny  
I'm gonna get cha  
If it takes me until forever  
No you don't feel me  
if forever turns into never  
I'll let you know my love  
is just that strong  
And for you never just ain't that long (ohh TK)_

_I wanna be the smile  
you put on your face  
I wanna be your hands  
when you say your grace  
I wanna be whatever  
is your favorite place, oh  
I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets  
you put on your bed  
I wanna be the skirt  
wrapped around your legs  
Oh, I just wanna be close_

Wanna be close, by Avant

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Mother... do you lose control everytime you see a hot guy?!" I shrieked in frustration, but Bella and Jacob were having a stare-off. _Melody Charlotte Cullen is no longer confused, She is now going mental..._

_Wait... Natasha was born a month before me and we were both born on the same year. This makes no sense... If Natasha's mom was my mom then mom had baby after baby._ Then it hit me like a ton of bricks...

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" I spat, causing all of them to look at me. "What do you mean?" Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. "Well, Natasha told me she was born in July and I was born in August. So mom had Natasha, then a month later she had me?" I snapped, he shifted uneasily.

"There is only one solution who Natasha's mother is" I said professionally, Edward had relief cross his face. "I never thought it possible, but... you had Natasha!" I pointed at Jacob, Edward bursted out laughing.

"Melody... I think you need some sleep" Natasha grimaced, as I saw a pregnant image of Jacob cross her mind. _Holy crap, I am going mental. _

"Jacob, I'm positive I am not Natasha's mother. I only have one daughter and one daughter only" Bella snarled. "Now please explain, cause I need to get Melody home so she can get some sleep" Bella commanded.

I glared at her. "I am not s-s-..." My eyes suddenly felt droopy. "Fine, yes I am" I yawned, and I felt Edward pick me up and hold me close.

Jacob smirked, "I know your not her mother, it's just that I'm desperate to find out who it is. You have no idea how frustrating it is to find a wonderful little miracle on your porch, not knowing who gave it to you" Jacob smiled gently at Natasha, who raised an eyebrow at him.

_Wow... corny! _Natasha thought, _but sweet!_ "Jacob did you sleep with so much women, that you have no idea which one is the mother?" Bella demanded, I heard a soft chuckle escape from Edward.

Jacob laughed bitterly, "Of course not, I-I just don't remember her name" Jacob said, sounding distant. _So he probably slept with some w-_ My thought was cut off when Natasha fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Natasha!" Jacob cried, kneeling next to her. "Owwwww!" She screamed in agony, I tried reading her mind but as much as I tried, it was no good.

"What's happening?" Bella asked worriedly. "I think she's going through transformation, it's probably a good idea you leave" Jacob said, not taking his eyes off Natasha. She was rolling around the dirt biting her lip in pain.

"Make it stop!" She shrieked, tears rolling down her cheeks freely. "I said leave!" Jacob yelled, causing me to jump. Then... I felt it... a vision.

_I was standing in a forest and for some odd reason I was running. Like I was being chased, I looked behind me. And there was a black werewolf chasing after me. It's teeth bare, eyes glimmered menacingly. Then I noticed who it was... _

_It was Natasha. Growling dangerously, it ran after me, and I was screaming in fright. _

"Is she alright?" I heard Edward ask and I knew we were in the car. From the speed we were going at. "Yes, she was just having a vision" Bella informed him.

My eyes were foggy, but soon enough it cleared and I saw Bella's face hovering over me. "What did you see, sweetie?" She asked gently, stroking my hair.

"Nothing" I mumbled, _Natasha was turning into a werewolf, and there was nothing I could do about it. _Bella looked at me in concern and pursed her lips.

"Were here" Edward declared, screeching to a stop. I looked outside and we were in front of Grandpa's house... _Aww... DAMMIT!_

"Geez, you guys rock!" I jerked the car door open and got out. Bella and Edward followed and I searched for the keys under the eaves, but they were no where to be seen.

"That's weird I thought I left-" But I was cut off when Bella rang the doorbell. My eyes bugged out, "Mom! What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm ringing the doorbell" She shrugged, and I narrowed my eyes at her. Before I could retort like the smart-ass I am, the door opened and there was Grandpa.

Looking about to faint when he caught sight of Bella. "Surprise?" I smiled feebly.

"Hello Dad" Bella said coolly, Grandpa was rubbing his eyes and murmuring if he was going nuts. I looked to my left and found Edward gone, _Ditcher!_

"I-I thought you were dead!" Grandpa cried, holding the door's frame to keep from falling. "That seems to be the understatement of the day..." I breathed out.

"You, you knew about this" Grandpa pointed at me accusingly. "Whoa! point at her!" I said defensively, pushing his finger toward Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have got some explaining to do" Grandpa ordered.


	20. I Tried

**Disclaimer: Guess what you guys? I'm the author of TWILIGHT, in my dreams! Woohoo!**

**Yea... that's right. Leaving all of you suckers confused and wanting more! MWAHAHAHAHA (Kidding...)**

_I try so hard can't seem to get away from misery  
man I try so hard  
will always be a victim of these streets  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but trouble follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hoping one day you'll come and rescue me  
but until then, I'll be posted up right here rain sleet hail snow  
but until then...  
I'll be posted up right here with my heat getting dough_

I tried, by Bone Thugs-N-Harmony (feat. Akon)

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Bella took my hand and led me inside. I looked at Grandpa, smiling feebly, _Why didn't she tell me?!_ He thought. I frowned as Bella sat me down on the couch. She sat next to me and Grandpa across from us.

"Explain please" Grandpa said, watching Bella intently. Like she would dissolve any second now. "Well, when I "died" I sent Melody to you. But I didn't actually die, a certain _doctor_ gave me _life_ again" Bella explained, trying to put it gently. I nodded in agreement, I scanned his mind. _Huh?_ He was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Grandpa said uncertainly. "Dad, have you ever seen one of those Dracula movies?" Bella queried, crossing her legs. Grandpa nodded slowly.

"You know, how if you get bitten by a vampire you turn into one?" Bella said softly, Grandpa nodded stiffly. "That's what happened to me" Bella said, finally. Grandpa's eyes widened, his eyes flickering from Bella and I.

"T-that's impossible.." He blurted out, _I must be dreaming_ he thought. "You want me to prove it?" Bella said, standing up. "Sure" Grandpa said uncertainly.

Bella walked over to the T.V. and picked it up with one hand. Grandpa's eyes grew large as Bella set it back down. "This is unbelievable" He whispered, _My daughter is a vampire. _

"Yep! And so is your granddaughter!" I chirped, making him jump. "What?" He looked at me, incredilous. "If you haven't noticed yet Grandpa, Edward is my father and he is also a vampire" I stated, putting my hand on his shoulder. "So that makes me half vampire!" I cried happily, "For now..." I added with a mumble.

"Dad, are you okay?" Bella asked in concern, as Charlie grew pale. "Sure sure, this is just too much to take in" He said in a whisper. "When will you become full dracula?" Grandpa turned to me.

"When I'm 16 and by the way, it's vampire. Not Dracula" I responded with a yawn. "Bed time" Bella announced, I scowled. "Oh come on! It's only..." I glanced at the clock. "10:52 p.m." I argued.

"Melody, you go up those stairs and to bed right now" Bella ordered, pointing at the stairs. "But Mooooom!" I whined, we were totally ignoring Grandpa who was staring at the wall, blankly.

"I want to stay up!" I complained, the real reason I didn't want to is because once I wake up, she might be gone. And so will Edward, who seems to be gone at the moment.

"Fine, if I can't make you sleep. Maybe your father will" Bella said indignantly. "Edward!" She called, in a flash he was standing next to her. "Yes love?" He asked, I made a gagging sound.

"Whoa!" Grandpa yelped, jumping back. "Nice to see you again Charlie" Edward smiled, Charlie smiled sheepishly. _I have to get used to this..._ He though, which made me giggle.

"Edward, Melody wishes to stay up" Bella told him, making me pout. I know I'm 14, but who gives a crap. "Oh really?" Edward smirked at me, _I'm not very fond of that face._

"Run" Edward said, the smirk not leaving his face. "No" I said simply. "Run" He repeated, a mischevious glint in his eye. I sighed heavily and in two seconds I was in front of my room. I kicked the door open and found Edward lying on my bed.

"Awww... What the hell was that all about?!" I complained, slamming the door shut. "I just wanted to see how long it would take you to get upstairs" Edward shrugged.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my ducky pj's from my closet. "You willing to wait?" I said, hoping he wouldn't leave while I'm having a human moment. "No problem" He smiled goofily.

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. It took me 15 minutes to get ready for bed, since I was rushing. Fortunately, when I got back he was skimming through my... diary!

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled, charging at him. As soon as I hit his back, I fell backwards. _That felt like a damn wall, ouch!_

"You called me a jackass exactly 102 times in here" He chuckled, turning around to face me. "Well you act like one!" I cried defensively, jumping up and reaching for it.

"Ah-ah-ah, I'm not done reading" He teased, raising his arm up. "Just give it back, please!" I gave him the puppy-dog look, it worked with mom ever since I was little. To get the cookies, the toys, even the dora the explorer underwear!

"Not happening" He said simply, raising it higher. "Come on dad!" I whined, jumping up and down. He froze, "What did you just call me?" He asked in disbelief.

"D-a-d" I said sounding it out for him. "If you can't understand simple words..." I trailed on. Surprisingly, he gave it back to me, "Go to sleep" He commanded.

"Fine, thanks!" I chucked the Diary in my laundry basket. He already read it, so mind as well just throw it, right? I crawled into bed and slipped under the covers.

"Promise you won't leave" I sounded desperate. He looked at me, studying my panic-stricken face. "Promise" He smiled, his lop-sided smile.

I grinned and closed my eyes and with that I was on the river of much needed sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I heard voices, causing me to wake up. I cracked open an eye and across my room Edward and Bella were talking softly.

"How's life been for you, Edward?" Bella asked, taking his hand. "Horrible, without you" Edward squeezed her hand. They looked at each other lovingly and it looked like a romance scene.

Edward's phone started ringing loudly, ruining the moment entirely. "Shhh..." Bella hissed, I shut my eyes as she looked back. "Hello?" Edward said, bending down slighlty.

"What is it Alice?" He asked, irritated. There was a long pause. "That's impossible" Edward snarled angrily. "Are you positive?"

Bella looked at him, her brows furrowed. "Is there anything we could do about it?" Edward asked, his voice sounded strangled. "Okay... Thanks Alice" I heard him shut his phone.

"What was that all about?" Bella said, taking his hand back. "The Volturi wants Melody, and their coming for her, soon" Edward stated, his voice pained.

"What? We just got her" Bella hissed. "What can we do?" Bella wondered aloud. "Alice said the best thing to do is put Melody into adoption" Edward sighed heavily.

My breath caught in my throat, I felt the hot tears fall down my face freely. _What did I do to deserve this?_


	21. He Said, She Said

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. There I said it! Alice! You owe me a black Lexus!**

**Will Edward and Bella put her through it?**

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's got everything you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said._

He said, She said, by Ashley Tisdale

* * *

**Chapter 21**

My tears brought me back to sleep, but my pillow was soaked through and through. I woke when Bella was shaking my shoulder gently, "Melody wake up, come on Charly you have to go to school" She said softly, I clenched my jaw when she used my nickname.

My eyes fluttered open and Bella frowned. "Why are your eyes puffy and red?" She questioned, suspiciously. "You should know" I snapped, sliding out of bed and into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind me.

_They can't possibly make me go to an orphanage!_ I splashed cold water on my face and stared at myself in the mirror. _I'm too cute, stop! This is no time for joking around._

I took my time getting ready just to piss Bella or Edward off. Just as I was brushing my hair Bella was knocking on my door, vigorously. "Charly! Hurry up!" She cried, rapping on the door.

I sighed heavily and placed the brush on the counter. I felt sick to my stomach, _Didn't they love me enough? Probably not, since their even considering adoption._

I opened the door and I guess my upset face triggered Bella's mom senses. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked in concern, placing a hand on my shoulder. My knees went weak from her touch. Then the tears burst out, "Mom, I'm not feeling so good. Can I please stay home?" I pleaded, helplessly.

Bella nodded and pulled me into a hug, "Sure, what would you like to do?" She questioned, pulling away. I wiped my teary eyes, "Where's Dad?" I sniffed. She looked a little surprise when I called Edward dad, though.

"Hmm... I think he's at his house.." said Bella, thoughtfully. "Can we go see him?" I asked, hopefully. "Sure!" Bella exclaimed, she took my hand and literally flew down the steps.

I noticed that Grandpa's car was gone, as we passed by a window. Bella bolted outside and to her red truck. "Wait, what the hell? When did this get here?" I asked in disbelief, as she placed me in the seat.

"Alice brought it" Bella responded, sitting in front of the wheel. "Oh..." I breathed out, then before I knew it I was sticking to the seat. Bella drives like Edward and the others.

We got there in less than 5 minutes and it took her a minute to bring me out of the car and to the front door. Kicking the door open, Bella brought me inside and put me down.

Before I could even catch my breath someone enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome back, kiddo!" They laughed heartily. "Hi... Emmet" I choked, he dropped me to the floor. "That's uncle Emmet to you" He corrected, waving a finger.

Pretty soon I got a breath-taking hug from each of them, except for Edward. He was just standing at the corner, looking sad. Everyone left momentarily, including Bella. So it was only me and him.

"Hi..." I said, awkwardly. My shoes look interesting, _what the hell? Is that dog crap_?. I looked up after a long pause and found him in front of him. "I know you heard me last night.." He said, his breath brushing against my face.

I blinked back the tears that threatend to fall. "So?" I managed to choke out. "Are you going to put me through more of this crap?" My knees felt weak.

He looked at me sadly, "I wanted to give you this" He stated, ignoring my question entirely. He held out a locket that looked pretty big. I took it in my hand and examined it carefully. It was silver and in the back it said, _To My Dearest Daughter, Melody. _"Open it" He urged.

A single tear slipped out as I opened the clasp, once I did manage to open the damn thing it played a _Melody_. "I made you a lullaby" He whispered. I stared at it, as more tears slid down my cheeks.

"I made it while I was away from you..." He said softly, stroking my auburn curls. "Stop..." I hissed, _He's making it harder for me. _"Answer my damn question!"

He stared at me blankly, I knew what he was trying to do, but I'm just like mom. I'm unreadable. "Well?" I yelled, throwing the locket on the floor with a _clang. _

Exactly 7 blinks the locket was around my neck and I was in his arms. That's when I burst. "Why do I have to go to adoption, let me stay please?" My voice was muffled, and I knew it was no use.

"You already know the answer, Melody" Edward responded, I shuddered. I sobbed into is jacket, I was helpless. "You have to leave tomorrow" He said gently, holding me tighter.

"UGH!" I shrieked, kicking him right in the nuts. Even if he was dead, I knew all boys had a weakness. Even vampires. "DAMN YOU!" I screeched as he stepped back, finally letting go.

I stormed out of the house infuriated, I stomped into the woods. Kicking a helpless squirrel out of my way, that sucker flew. Anyway, I didn't know where I was going. I was just going in deeper and deeper.

Twigs snapped under my feet and an eerie feeling took over me. I suddenly stopped, but didn't know why. Everything went silent, then I heard it...

My head turned to the left for some reason and there it was. A black werewolf, I recognized her instantly. "Holy Crap, Natasha?!" I breathed out, _This is my day!_

She crept toward me, ready to lunge. "Oh Crap, Natasha. Snap out of it" I stepped back slowly. She growled, menacingly. "Please" I squeaked, but my pleading didn't move her.

She launched herself toward me, but bad luck for her. I was already running my ass off. I glanced behind and she was definitely chasing me. I leaned forward and my speed increased.

I kept running, hoping my lungs wouldn't give up on me. But apparently my legs thought it funny to start cramping. "Come on, come on!" I cried, jumping over a fallen tree.

I think I've been running for 5 minutes, but she was still behind me. Growing closer and closer. When I was looking behind me, the front of my feet was falling downwards. I looked back and I was falling off a cliff.

I was flayling my arms to keep from falling. I could hear Natasha growling behind me. I jumped back in fright and slowly peered down. A very deep river was down there ready to swallow me up.

I gulped, "Oh god, please no! I'll go to church promise!" I dropped to my knees. I looked behind me and Natasha was ready to lunge again. She was baring her teeth, chomping it at me.

"MELODY!" Edward bellowed, appearing behind Natasha. Natasha launched again, "But I guess I have no choice" I said softly and jumped. Falling to my death, the last thing I heard was my locket opening and playing my lullaby.

_Goodbye Edward... _


	22. My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: For the last damn time, If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing this story!**

**How's death, Melody?**

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Yep, I think I'm in hell you guys. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN , MELODY IS IN HELL! My skin is burning like it was set on fire, Hell sucks beyond compare.

"Melody, Melody!" A familiar voice said, repeatedly. I was being cradled in somebody's arms. I forced my eyes open, murmuring, "Are you God?"

Instead it was Edward and the burning sensation surged through my body. "Pff... Ow! Your.. N-not God! Your freakin SATAN!" I grimaced, clutching his shirt. I was suddenly set on a couch and I heard screams of terror.

"What happened?!" I heard Bella's worried voice. "She drowned and I decided to save her" Edward responded, sliding a pillow under my head. "... And how exactly did you do that?" Bella asked, suspiciously. Noticing me curling up into a ball and crying out in pain.

"I-I bit her..." Edward said truthfully. "EDWARD!" Bella screamed in anger. I clutched the locket and shut my eyes. It hurt so much! Edward was kneeling next to me and was arguing with my mother, that if he didn't bite me I would be swimming with the fishes.

I grabbed his collar and sat up, his face inches from mine. "GET ME CARLISLE, YOU SON OF A B-" I was suddenly cut off when my right arm was burning. I lied back down and writhed in pain.

Edward was a bit shock, but noticing how much pain I was in, was gone in a flash. Bella knelt beside me touching my right arm that hurt the most. Her touch felt like hot stones on my skin. "Oh Melody, this is going to take 3 days..." She sighed heavily.

"AWWW SH-!" Once again cut off when a scream broke out from me. _I'd rather have hell than this. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ohmigod, the three days of burning was total hell. It was around noon when I woke, and the burning sensation was gone. I shot up, my curly hair in knots, and sweat trickled down my forehead.

"It's about time you woke up" Came Edward's musical voice. I whipped to face him and for a second I thought I saw shock flash through his face. "CARLISLE!" He roared, making me jump in fright. _What was that about_?

Carlisle was standing next to him in seconds, looking concerned. Bella was there too, staring at me terrified. "Yes, Edward?" Carlisle said. Edward pointed straight at me and Carlisle turned to face me. He gaped slightly.

"What? What's wrong? Am I an ugly vampire?" I blurted out. They all shook their heads slightly, I looked at them puzzled. I slid out of bed and into a vanity mirror in the corner of the room. I saw my reflection and gawked.

Yes, I was pale like all vampires, but... My eyes were the same color! They weren't even topaz! I looked absolutely the same! Nothing changed except my skin tone. "Well... that was a waste of time..." I huffed, kicking the wall. My foot went through making a crack and a large hole. "Oops..." I squeaked.

"She's pale, she has strength, but what about speed?" Bella said quickly, studying my face. "Melody, come here" Edward commanded, coldly. I gulped and ran over. I was standing in front of him in half a second.

"Yes, she's got speed, but I don't know why she looks the same" Carlisle said thoughtfully, looking me up and down. Edward touched my face softly and snatched his hand back. "She's still warm" He spat. He inhaled deeply and he pursed his lips. "I can still smell blood inside of her..." He added.

There was a long pause as everyone observed me. Wondering the same thing, Why was I still the same? My stomach gurgled hungrily, breaking the silence. I flushed, "She still blushes" Bella shrugged.

The doors suddenly slammed open and Emmet burst through. "HUNTING TIME!" He cried joyously. "Hunting time?" I asked, unknowingly. "Good idea, maybe then we could find out if you truly are a vampire" Charlie stated.

"Bella, Edward, Emmet, and Alice will take you. While I'll stay here and try to figure out why you didn't change fully" He said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Alright!" Emmet punched the air.

"Come on Mels" He grabbed by the shoulders and slung me on his shoulder. "I'm not enjoying this..." I said grumpily. Emmet chuckled as he walked outside. Bella and Edward trailed behind us, talking to each other speedily. And I caught every word thanks to my new vampy senses.

"Are you sure you bit her?" Bella asked. "Of course! She even went through 3 days of changing!" Edward responded, aggravated. "Then something's terribly wrong" Bella murmured. They both looked up at me pasting fake smiles on their faces.

"I can hear you, you know" I breathed out, and they both frowned. I smirked, _Fun time! Then I remembered... Whatever happened to Natasha?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Edward was running fast and I was tucked under his arm. Edward and Bella followed while Alice, walked beside Emmet. Smiling at me encouragingly from time to time.

We were deep in the woods and it only took them 2 minutes too... Emmet set me down and I think my hair was whip-lashed. "OH MY JESUS!" I gasped, staring at my reflection in a puddle. My hair looked like the lead singer from Tokio Hotel. I turned to Alice.

"Do you have a hair-tie?" I asked hopefully. She dug in her pocket and took out a light blue one, handing it to me eagerly. "Thanks.." I muttered, pulling my hair back into a loose pony tail.

"Okay... now let's see. Would you like bear or a deer?" Emmet asked, leaning against a tree. I felt bad for the poor tree. "Emmet!" Bella hissed. "A bear is too big for her"

I glared at Bella, "Gosh..." "I'll be right back" Edward announced.

"You stay here sweetie, kay? We'll get you something" Bella kissed my forehead, before setting off. Alice pecked me on the cheek and skipped off. Emmet was about to kiss me on my head, when I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't even think about it" I said. He laughed and stalked off.

I sat on a tree trunk, humming 'I kissed a girl'. Edward suddenly appeared in front of me, holding a dead deer by it's legs. This time I wasn't surprised, I got pretty used to the way they appear out of nowhere.

"Eat" He ordered, placing it in front of me. I stared at it, feeling very sorry for it. I leaned toward it about to sink my teeth into it's flesh... "EWWW! NO!" I squealed, jumping up and down. Backing away from it slowly. Edward raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"You do this..." He demonstrated by sinking his teeth into it's neck and sucking. My expression was basically O.O

I believe I fainted after a few seconds though, cause I remember hitting the ground and seeing stars all over the place. But heck, I think that only happened in cartoons.

I woke to find a happy meal from McDonalds sitting in front of me. The aroma of McNuggets waking me up. I sat up rubbing my eyes, I found myself back in Edward's couch. "Aww... man" I whined,_ I keep ruining the fun by doing something idiotic!_

i was pretty bummed out when I found the happy meal toy was a small green carebear. "SO CUTE!" I squealed, munching on a McNugget. _This tastes good, better than b-blo-blood. _

The door opened as I was finishing my Happy meal and Bella came through. "How you feeling?" She said gently. "Great" I burped, patting my stomach in satisfactory.

She looked a bit nervous about something. "What's wrong?" I questioned. "Your father is staying away from you for now... and I have bad news" She said, cautiously.

I frowned, Wasn't it bad enough that your own dad is practically ignoring you?! "Okay hit me, my life can't get any worse than this" I breathed out. I stroked the carebear's head._ I shall name it Lovely_.

"You have to leave... Tonight. F-for adoption" Her voice cracked on the last two words. My hand tore the carebear's head on it's own and I suddenly felt an Emmet-sized rock was placed on my heart.

"You can't possibly make me" I choked on my words, Bella pulled me into a hug but I pushed her away. _First your life is light and breezy and full of Nuggets, but now it's heavy and stormy and full of Hell._

"Oh Melody" Bella sighed, stroking my hair. _That whole time I was thinking of Edward. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

That night after a little talk with Carlisle, they left me in a room. I heard people arguing in the living room and I could hear Edward fighting for me to stay. Pretty soon everyone agreed except for Alice. Then I heard it...

"FINE! But were taking your car, Edward" She spat, my breath caught in my throat. Emmet came into the room and picked me up easily, knowing if anyone else came to get me. They would at least leave with a black eye. He placed me in the car, between Bella and Alice. Edward was at the wheel avoiding any eye contact.

He was about to drive off when I remembered someone. "What about Charlie?" I burst into tears. "There is no time for goodbyes" Alice told me gently. I didn't dare to stop the tears they were all I got now.

Edward drove fast, but he seemed to be a bit slower. Like he was stalling. Emmet was behind us with Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme. An hour later, honestly. We stopped in front of a shabby looking orphanage, called _Little Angel's Haven. _

I'm not giving up without a fight. I inhaled deeply as they tried to coax me out. I clung to the seat, determined not to leave Edward's car. First Alice tired, pulling on my arm gently.

"Come on, Melody. This way" She said, I glared at her. And she backed away slowly. _That was a signature if-looks-could-kill,_ She thought.

Then Esme tried, coaxing me out with candy. I was tempted, but I will not be damned by snickers! "Oh... dearest Melody" She sighed, giving up.

Then Carlisle's turn, he tried pulling on both my arms. But he knew I was fragile, I wasn't fully a vampire. (A.N. I will explain everything next chapter) He eventually gave up and I saw someone watching from the window. Well, their probably going to be there for a while.

Then Rosalie's turn, I don't know her that well. "Listen kid, if you don't get your butt out here. I will be forced to do something so illegal!" She threatened. I stared at her blankly, _Yea right. _After 25 threats she gave in.

Then Emmet's turn. He grabbed both my legs and pulled me out, he succeeded. So far. My hands grabbed the car's door, and he was pulling hard. But not hard enough to hurt me. He dropped my legs, painfully and I curled up into a ball beside the car door. Tears already fell freely, without my command.

Then Bella's turn. She started by stroking my face and taking my hand. "Honey, we don't want to put you into danger" She said softly. "So? Did it ever occur to you, that they could still find me?!" I shrieked, pushing her away. She looked hurt and fresh tears came on.

Edward walked towards me and his eyes bore into mine. "Get in there, now" He said in a low whisper. "No" I said sternly. "Jasper" Edward called, "Do it" He ordered.

Jasper nodded and took my hand. He was rubbing it softly and I suddenly felt sleepy. I was drowsy as Jasper looped his arm into mine and Emmet took the other. They dragged me into the orphanage and the last words that came out towards my so called caring, Mother and Father.

"I HATE YOU" I yelled, and hurt were imprinted on their faces. "YOU NEVER CARED!" And the doors shut...


	23. Epilogue and BIG news

**Disclaimer: This isn't the right time to tell you I don't own it...**

**TIME FOR A SEQUEL! (I'm working on the sequel right now...)**

**Prologue**

I'm in an orphanage and I couldn't do anything about it. Some retarded family will probably adopt me, Oh life's a joy! The lady who owns the place is really nice and guess what I'm the only kid in here! Psh... My mom and dad are the best!

I buried my face into the unusually sweet-smelling pillow and thought of what I talked about with Carlisle.

_Flashback_

_"Melody, I think I've figured out why you didn't change fully" He stated, as I sat in front of him. Sulking. _

_"And?" I sighed, flipping my hair out of my eyes. "When Edward changed you we all thought you were going to be a full vampire. Considering you are half human, you need to change when the time comes. When you turn sixteen, so there is still a small part in you that is human. But is strong enough that your features are still human" _

_I raised an eyebrow, "So... I have to wait for two more years?" I said, making a face. _

_"Not exactly..." He ran his hand through his hair. "You turn 15 in 8 years..." He said softly. My eyes widened, "WHAT?! WHY?!" I said in confusion. _

_"You are almost a vampire so you will age longer than humans" Carlisle explained. "Meaning you will have to wait 16 more years till you turn 16" Carlisle added. I groaned inwardly, being a vampire wasn't so lovely at the moment. _

_End Flashback_

Well, here I am preparing for a new life. And I'm making myself a promise that I will never cross paths with my parents or the Cullens. Ever again...

* * *

**SEQUEL COMING UP!**

It's not over...

Not just yet.

So many things left unsaid.

More drama that will make you gasp.

Make you Cry.

Make you laugh even harder.

Melody will dazzle you.

In...

**Not What She seems**

**(I will start making it in 5 minutes)**

Thanks for reviewing, get more of Melody and her smart-ass comments, on the sequel!


End file.
